


Just Watch Me

by ley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically all characters will appear, Drama, F/M, Romance at some point, Volleyball, femHinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ley/pseuds/ley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fem!Hinata) Hinata Shouyou was someone that worked hard for her dreams. She would not let this King of the Court walk all over her. She would show that boy just what a girl could do when she put her mind to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End and the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy summary, I know. And the concept of a female Hinata? I hope you guys don't hate me already!
> 
> Ah, well I was inspired to do this fic by a tumblr artist who posted the Karasuno gender benders. So I thought to myself, "So what if Hinata was a girl?" and here is the origins of this fic!  
> I have some ideas, so if you guys actually like where this story is heading I'll continue it.
> 
> Also I've read a lot of stories like this, but what people basically do is put the episode into words and descriptions and I really dislike that. So, although some parts of this story are taken from the original first episode, not everything is the same. The concept is the same, as well as some of the dialog, but not the whole story. So please give this fic a chance and tell me what you think honestly! ^^
> 
> I apologize beforehand for any grammatical mistakes I may have missed. Feel free to give your honest thoughts and point out anything that may be wrong. ^^

_A tall, tall wall looms in front of me._  
                        _What's the view on the other side?_  
 _What does it look like?_  
The view from the top...  
                                _It's a view I could never see on my own._

_But if I'm not doing it alone..._

-

Feet scurried down a long hallways, people stepping aside or collapsing into one another, shouts and angry voices coming from the direction here and there, but she never stopped.

Not now, not when she was finally here.

Feet halted just at the edge between the steep hallways and the court, her weight on her tiptoes as she leaned forward to take a deep, deep breath.

And then exhale.

“Ah, this is great! It smells of Air Salonpas!” Hinata Shouyou's voice rang through her teammate's ears, her fascinated expression causing not only her teammates, but the other teams to look her oddly.

“Hinata-chan, you're too nervous,” one of the girls said, giving her teammate a gentle smile.

“They'll think your a country hick,” another girl sighed.

“B—But I've never been in a real tournament before!” Hinata chimed, her rosy cheeks noticeable a mile away. She clung to the strap of her gym bag, showing the others just how nervous she truly was albeit her attempt at keeping it cool. Of course she failed at hiding her excitement. “Three years later and I'm finally here!” she exclaimed in excitement, pumping her fists into the air.

“It sure has been a struggle,” her teammate chimed, scratching the back of her head nervously.

And it really had been quite the struggle. Hinata Shouyou had never thought she'd get this far. From a simple girl with a silly idea to her actual idea handed out on a golden platter. She had practiced day and night. She had had to put up with her classmates' teasing and her school's lack of effort into giving the girl's volleyball team some credit. She had had to learn most of her skills from the boy's volleyball club which had been supportive enough to toss some balls to her and teach her some basics of the sport. And then she had gathered her friends from the different clubs and had managed to persuade them into helping her make it to the tournament. She did it. She even got uniforms, albeit a simple green t-shirt and shorts, but they looked great and she did it. The effort had truly paid off. This was the real deal. This was what she had been striving for.

She was closer and closer to becoming the _little giant_ she had admired for all these years.

So she stepped upon the wooden floor of the stadium with pride, watching the other teams warm up, watching the atmosphere that was the games. It gave her a thrill she could not quite describe.

It was simply the best moment of her life. Of that she was sure.

“We should go take a seat. Judging by all these teams it's gonna be a while before we play and the boys' team is up first,” one of the girls commented, waving her hand to lead the others up to the bleachers where they could see the courts in which individual teams would be playing. The girls walked around the court, heading to the passageway that would lead them to their spots on the bleachers. Before they could play, their school's boys' team was up first, so the girls stood by to cheer them on.

Hinata was still mesmerized by her surroundings. Any other would have mistaken her googly eyes and rather odd smile for a girl in love, after all the court was filled with boys warming up, sweating, and showing off, not only their skills, but their skins. But it wasn't really that she was so entranced by, it was the atmosphere. It was the fact she made it, and she was getting rather emotional about it.

“Ne, ne, isn't that the King of the Court?” somebody whispered and Hinata's eyes instantly perked up to the source of the voice. A group of boys were talking amidst themselves, their eyes directed at the entrance from where Hinata's group had just been walking through.

“Hai, hai. That's Kageyama Tobio, the infamous King of the Court from Kitagawa Daiichi,” another voice said, their eyes traveling from their group to the oncoming team and back to themselves.

Hinata had stopped to see what all their gossiping was about. _King of the Court_? The nickname sounded--

Well, it did sound interesting. To have such a nickname be given to you must mean you're good, and this _Kage_ guy sounded good from what she could hear. He seemed to inflict something of fear in the opponent as he already had them recognize who he was to the point they knew his full name. It amazed Hinata enough to have her look out for the guy they were speaking of. It was amazing how these guys, who had little to no relation with this other school, knew of their player. Was he really _that_ good? Was Kitagawa Daiichi a famous school? Hinata had never really been aware of what was famous or not, she knew her fair share, especially volleyball related, but she had never actually heard anything from them other than the fact they were a local school.

She could not exactly tell who this _King_ was for the Kitagawa Daiichi team as they were all huddled together in the masses. There were more than six members, which gave Hinata something of a fleeting sorrowful feeling, a sudden wave as she watched them stand by their bench and prepare for warmups.

She had exactly six players in her team, each here due to her constant urging and their own will. Hinata was glad she managed to get this far with them, that her friends supported her enough to actually show up for this. As she watched the Kitagawa Daiichi team she wondered if she would ever have teammates like that...

“Ne, Hinata!” one of the girls called out and Hinata's head snapped out of her reverie and turned to her teammates who were waiting for her. “Hurry up!”

“A—Ah-- I'll be right there!” she stuttered out, still tangled in her thoughts.

From across the court her eyes were caught by a pair of blue eyes, rather dark and somehow menacing, black and gloomy from this far away, but it seemed Hinata was not frightened. No. She was looking right back. She had confidence tainting her eyes. And she could have sword she saw a long, red cape open up right behind this boy's back...

“Hinata!”

 _Again_. Her eyes broke contact with the boy and her feet quickly scrunched around and hurried on towards her teammates. “Hai, Hai! I'm sorry!” she apologized formally, bowing her head lightly as she caught up with the girls. They all giggled at the shorter girl for being so dazed and amazed by this all, and they instantly forgave her and continued on to the bleachers.

“Ne, ne, did you guys see all the cute boys?”

“Hmm, if your talking about turnip head over at Kita Iichi I think you have a faulty vision, Suzuki-chan,” Mori chuckled, and the other girl pouted her lips in embarrassment.

As Hinata, and the rest of the girls, sat in the first row of chairs, which they were lucky to find, the redheaded girl found herself gazing down at the boys from Kitagawa Daiichi as they stretch their arms and legs and talked amongst themselves.

It looked really nice, having a real team. It was odd but she felt-- jealous. Jealous of the fact they had what she didn't--

Something real.

Izumi and Seki both belonged to different clubs and Suzuki, Kawashima, and Mori simply went along with her because she had been so persistent. She's dragged them along with her and now they were here.

It had not been for them she wouldn't had reached this far.

A part of her felt rather selfish for even dragging them along, the other felt proud and--

_Nervous._

Realization drew to her as quick as one of her spiked balls. They were here. They were going to play. And their opponent was the Kitagawa Daiichi female team.

If the boys looked this intimidating she couldn't even begin to imagine what the girls looked like. It gave her a bit of a fright.

And then her stomach began to growl.

“A-Ah, dammit!” Hinata hissed under her breath, clutching her stomach with one arm, her right eye closed and the left open wide. Her hands were shaking. She was sweating. She couldn't even seem to be able to form coherent thoughts as she instinctively shot up from her chair and turned her body to the exit. “I—Uh-- I need to use the bathroom!” she grumbled anxiously as she attempted to get out of the row of seats.

“Ah, are you ok Sho-chan? Want us to come with you?” Izumi asked and Hinata shook her head.

“No, I'll be fine, really, I just—!!” her stomach made another churn and panic rushed up to Hinata's face. She clutched tighter and gave her teammates a sheepish smile. “I'll...be back!” And with that the redhead dashed away from the bleachers and through another exit that would lead her to the bathroom.

“Yukigaoka?” a female voice caught Hinata's ears and the redhead stopped her quick pacing to the bathroom midway, her ears perking upwards. “Are they even a real team?”

“Ehhh. I'm not sure. It's the first time I hear about a female volleyball club there. From what I saw they're a small bunch, they don't even have a libero,” another female voice spoke up, laugh filling her voice.

“Small? You can say that again. Did you see the little redhead. She looks like a first grader,” a third girl chuckled.

“Right? That's what I thought!”

“This game will definitely be over before you know it.”

They were laughing. They were mocking her team and they were having fun all whilst they did this. In that moment Hinata forgot her stomachache. She still clutched onto it but her anger was much greater than the ache, and she stomped her foot.

It was true these girls were intimidating. She expected no less from them, judging from the boys alone. All three girls looked stuck up and mean, the opposite of most girls at her school. Most of the girls she knew were rather shy, simple, and kind, but these girls looked to be all full of themselves and stuck-up. Hinata hated them just by their looks.

So she pointed a trembling finger their way, her eyebrows crooked as she rose her voice. “You!” she hissed, catching the attention of the Kitagawa Daiichi girls. They both turned around with clear surprise at their eyes but upon looking at Hinata their expressions instantly turned around and they laughed.

“Speak of the devil,” one of them laughed.

“What do you want little girl?” the other asked, crossing her arms and rising a brow.

“D—Don't underestimate us! As soon as my stomach settles I'll teach you all a lesson, so be ready!” she grumbled in annoyance, her finger still pointing menacingly at the girls, her other arm clutching still onto her stomach as it, again, growled.

“Seriously?”

“A little girl like you? Teaching us a lesson? What are you?” the girl laughed loudly.

Hinata growled, evidently, ready to show her fists but her stomach preventing her from even glaring at them with true menace.

“Oi! Second years!”

“Eh?” There was a deep voice coming from her left side. Hinata had never heard this voice before. It was masculine, deep, and most of all, angry. For a second she thought the girl's coach was about to give these girls a lecture for running off or something, but then she turned her head around and saw just who it was.

And there it was again. The velvet cape, the dangerous aura, the sharp, blue eyes she had met across the court not long ago. This was, without a doubt, the _King of the Court_.

“You two! You think you're good enough to look down on your opponent?” he questioned, although Hinata was fairly sure it was no true question and surely these girl were not about to answer either. Their expressions were fright-ridden and Hinata was fairly sure they'd be running away any moment now. Then the King's frown deepened, if possibly further, and he glared at the girls with cold eyes. “Don't ride the coattails of your school's reputation.”

“S—Sorry!” one of the girls squealed and they both dashed away quickly, past the threatening king and back to the court. Hinata was left speechless, her eyes wide, her stomachache suddenly forgotten, and her arms now dropping to her side.

What just happened?

She had no idea. But one thing was for certain, this guy was scary as hell.

“I—I was gonna tell them a thing or two myself,” Hinata chuckled nervously, hands now on her hips and an artificial look of confidence at her face. She was still shaken by the situation with the girls, as well as the fact she was in her first tournament. Her stomach grumbled once more, but she ignored it.

But then the _King_ glared at her with those ominous hues and she jumped back, holding her stomach with both hands, fear at her eyes.

“You're not even physically ready. Don't talk big,” the boy mumbled only to receive a scowl from the girl. “That's why they look down on you.”

This guy just read jerk all over. She was sure he wasn't very popular, little less with the girls judging by how he just spoke to them.

“What did you say?” she hissed. She was just about ready to slap this jerk across the face. Who was he to judge her appearance? Him being a guy made it much more aggravating.

“What are you even doing here? Making memories?”

“I came here to win, nothing else!” she snapped back, done with what this jerk had to say. Her hands clenched into fists as she stepped forth to defend herself and her team. “Who are you to question my motives, _King_?”

The boy was clearly startled by the name, but recovered instantly and scoffed. “You make it sound so easy,” he grumbled, standing his ground.

“Sure I'm not tall,” Hinata mumbled, her eyes suddenly wavering for a moment, her nerves acting up for a second, but then disappearing into the cloud of the oncoming rage. “But I can jump!” she stated firmly, confidence at her eyes once she met the king's who looked surprised to hear her words. “We finally get to play on a tournament after all we've been through, so don't just assume we'll lose! We'll definitely win!” Once more, the _king_ frowned, but Hinata looked just as confident as she had when meeting his eyes. “So watch out, you jerk!” she hissed, a fire burning deep within her, her fists trembling, but her eyes never wavering away from his nor her stance betraying her. She stood proud and loud before the _king_ as she talked him down. “You'll learn not to judge by appearance!”

With that she turned around her body giving off sudden trembles, her hands balled into fists, her teeth clenched and her feet steady as she walked away.

Then she remembered something, and she stopped. “I'll show you,” she suddenly spoke up, stopping the king before he too could turn to walk away. Hinata turned her head around and, again met the same dark eyes she had met across the court. “I'll show you just how powerful girls can be too.”

With that she continued her way, leaving behind the _king_ who stared at her back with surprised eyes. He snapped out of it once more, scoffed and continued down the hall to gather with his teammates.

_“Just another silly girl...”_

–  
“That asshole,” the redhead hissed as she took her seat besides her teammates. The girls' eyes all turned to her in concern, watching their captain as she puffed out her cheeks in clear annoyance. Her brown eyes were narrowed as she watched the boys finish off their warmups and line up. The boy's tournament was about to begin, and of course the great _King of the Court_ was starring in it. Hinata trembled in annoyance as she watched the raven walk across the court, in a sort of majestic way which she found aggravating, and stand besides his team members. How those guys could stand him was unbeknownst to Hinata. She had been fuming after her encounter with him, and now she was glaring daggers at him.

This Kageyama Tobio, she needed to teach him a lesson.

“What happened, Sho-chan? You look upset.” one of the girls asked and Hinata sighed. She was probably overreacting. She needed to focus instead on her own game strategy instead of on the jerk.

“That's because I am,” she grumbled, her eyes following the source of her annoyance. “That _King of the Court_ guy, he's a total jerk. Saying stuff. That was way out of line,” she sighed, her eyes now trailing to her friends' faces.

“You mean that guy from Kitagawa Daiichi. Kageyama Tobio?” Suzuki suddenly chimed in and everybody turned to her.

“You know him?” Hinata questioned with curiosity at her face.

“Well, not exactly,” she mumbled, her eyes shifting away as she looked for the right words to say. “More like I heard about him. Everyone's been talking about him so I just heard the gossip. They're saying things like he's a stuck up jerk. He's an oppressive king and stuff like that.” She shrugged her shoulders as though she did not quite understand her own words.

“Ah, no wonder,” Hinata mumbled and turned to watch the game. The teams had already taken their places in the court and the game was about to start.

“They say he's an amazing setter, but it seems that's his only talent,” Suzuki commented.

“I heard from their girl's team that's his only famous trait. Seems he's not popular at all,” Izumi added and some of the girls chuckled lightly.

The game had begun and, just as expected, Kitagawa Daiichi was winning the game by a long shot, despite Yukigaoka's strong male team who were losing by a long shot.

24-15

Hinata had been disappointed at first. She wanted to be able to teach that Kageyama Tobio guy a lesson, but he was strong. Much stronger than Hinata had expected. She could say Kageyama truly showed her his skills. His talk was not only talk, it was real. His setter skills were amazing. Hinata found herself entranced by how perfect his sets were. Her eyes would widen whenever the ball reached him, and when the ball was spiked right onto their opponent team's side, she would feel fascination rushing through her.

He was amazing.

But then she remembered, he was her opponent and her team was losing.

She felt both disappointment in her team and amazement in the King. He was standing up to his words. He was no hypocrite and no amateur. She could tell he knew what he was doing.

He was standing up to his name.

The game ended with her team losing. Everybody was thoroughly disappointed in Yukigaoka's loss, but Hinata still had high hopes for the girl's team. She had confidence that they could at least win against Kita Iichi.

No.

She _knew_ they would win, no matter what.

So when it was their turn to step onto the court, when the Kita Iichi girls stood on the opposite side of the court and bowed their heads for a good game, when everybody was in position and she noticed the King of the Court sitting in the bleachers and looking right to her, she knew she had to give a good performance. Not only for herself, or for her school and their pride, but for this jerk as well.

They'd began terribly. That was for certain. Hinata had tried cheering the girls on, tried her best, but the gap in the scores was only increasing.

Soon everybody thought the game would be over.

But Hinata knew otherwise.

She had done perfect spikes. She had hit the ball but she had been blocked. She had passed the ball but it had been dropped. She had missed blocks due to her own team's fault. She knew they were performing bad, _terribly_.

_“But, we haven't lost...”_

Just when the ball was about to be lost, Izumi having settled the ball incorrectly and everybody expecting one point from the opponent team, Hinata rushed forth with great speed. Her small legs dashed past Izumi, she jumped, her feet gaining flight, her hands repositioned, and she hit the ball with all her strength.

The ball hit the opponent's side of the court whilst her body, looking frail and small, crashed onto the barriers that separated the other courts.

But she wasn't concerned for whatever bruise she had gained from her reckless act.

She quickly got to her feet, her eyes searching for the referee desperately. But then he rose his arms parallel.

And it was one point for Kita Iichi.

Kageyama Tobio was amazed. His eyes widened, his feet found themselves standing automatically. He leaned against the railing as though it would help him take better sight of the redheaded girl, as though it would help him determine whether this was the same girl he had faced in the hallway not long ago.

There was no mistaking her. Her short, messy hair just upon her shoulders, and stature where unmistakeable no matter what or where she was.

Despite her shorthanded team, she had strength.

But despite their lost point, when Hinata met the same eyes from her spot in the court as before, she knew she had been acknowledged by the _King of the Court_.

–  
But they'd lost.

A score of 8-25 in favor of Kitagawa Daiichi.

And it had all been her fault.

Kageyama had not taken seat after that one spike, not even when he saw the expected, their _loss_.

But that lasts spike.

He was left breathless.

Her speed was remarkable.

She had managed to save a faulty spike, she had managed to make it pass the blockers, and yet she had lost to the ball falling out of the line.

He could see her curse herself all the way from his spot on the bleachers.

She would definitely regret all those confident words she had told him before. How she would win. How he should not assume she would lose. It was all pathetic at the eyes of the _king_.

He did not want to see just how this would break her.

The raven finally decided it was time to take his leave. One last look at the redheaded girl and he turned to the side, his feet taking him back to meet up with the rest of his team.

It was time to go.

–  
“You!”

Kageyama heard the familiar feminine voice, but was unsure if it was directed his way. Well, thinking about it, the voice was coming from behind him, his teammates were walking farther ahead of him, and he had a feeling someone was pointing his way, so he decided to turn around and see what was going on.

And as expected, there she was, the small redheaded girl, who reeked of confidence hours ago, now defeated and out of her uniform. Had the shame been so terrible she could not bare to keep her uniform on until she got to her home? She stood on the stair that led to the main entrance of the court. Her head was shook, her hands were balled into fists, and her messy, curly hair stuck to her face and masked her eyes making her look as gloomy as she did when she'd realized they'd lost the game.

Kageyama cocked his head, wondering what she would want with him now. They weren't even real opponents. They weren't even in the same school, albeit the same grade. He didn't know. He didn't really understand this girl, hell he didn't understand girls all on their own. But this particular girl, she was stubborn. She really was, and her standing before him now like this, it just confirmed it.

“Kageyama Tobio, right?” she suddenly questioned, her eyes rose and for the first time he noticed they were brown. For the first time he saw a smile from her lips directed to him, and for the first time he saw tears at her eyes. He noticed her small body tremble, her fists wavering, and her eyes wide open despite the tears she was shedding. Kageyama was not only startled by the fact she knew his name, not too surprising since most people knew him, but he was startled by the tears. He had not expected to see her cry, hell to even talk to him again after his harsh words, and yet here she was. “Your sets, they're amazing. Y—You really stand up to your title,” she mentioned with a trembling voice, shaking her head but not even attempting to brush away her own tears. Instead she met his eyes again, as she seemed to have grown the habit of doing so, and she gave him a broad, confident smile.

Something that amazed Kageyama all on its own.

“Toss for me.”

For a second Kageyama thought he'd heard incorrectly. Perhaps all that shouting from his schoolmates had left him deaf, but for a second he thought she had said--

“Kageyama-san,” the girl called him out, this time her tears stopping, her face stern, and her fists strong besides her body, supporting her. “Please, toss for me.”

Kageyama blinked, his lips parted, his breath stopping just as he stared back at the redhead with wide eyes.

Something seemed to click in Hinata and for a moment she looked startled. She quickly wiped her eyes to clear away her tears, feeling rather silly, and she nervously stuttered out some words. “A—Ah-- Ah! I—I'm sorry. Uh-- Etto...My name is Hinata Shouyou!” she finally said, bowing her head lightly before stepping onto the last step of the stairs and bowing again. “Please toss for me, Kageyama-san!”

“A—Ahhh!” Kageyama was alarmed by this. His cheeks suddenly became red by the girl's request and he stepped back nervously. Such a request being made in such an embarrassing way, this girl really had no shame, did she? “A—Ah-- but I can't. The court's already been closed and--”

“I know a way in!” Hinata suddenly chimed in and she suddenly took hold of the raven's arm and dragged him away into a direction Kageyama had not been through.

“O—Oi! Where are you taking me?” he questioned in startle, his feet hurrying on behind her without much of a choice. It was either follow along or fall flat on his face and dragged like that. Hinata's grip was quite strong on his arm, and yet somehow gentle. Her hands were soft.

“Here!” she suddenly declared, pointing to a door behind a few bushes. “This is the back entrance. I heard they never really close it since the maintenance members enter through here.”

“B—But is it really ok to--”

“It's fine!” she waved her hand. “Just toss for me once, please,” she said again, her face becoming gentle again, and Kageyama's frown disappeared.

He shook his head and sighed. “Fine...but only once!” he declared firmly and Hinata seemed content with just that. So with that she pushed the single door open and walked in with Kageyama close by, making their way past the janitor’s closet and into the men's locker room.

Luckily the lights were off meaning nobody was there. Everybody had already gone home so she was free to walk right past the locker room and into the hall. After turning a few corners they reached the court. The lights were still on, although that was probably due to the fact they had yet to clean up. Hinata could spot some cans of energy drinks on the floor by the benches and dirty towels as well. But there was nobody cleaning up.

_Yet._

“We better hurry up. Someone's bound to throw us out of here sooner or later,” Kageyamaa muttered as Hinata went ahead to take a ball that was lying around from the last game. She turned to Kageyama and tossed him the ball.

“Alright, alright! Let's get in position,” she announced with enthusiasm and the raven nodded.

Kageyama bounced the ball a few times on the floor then passed it to Hinata. The redhead took it and bounced it as well before she threw the ball to Kageyama in order for him to set it. The raven did his job, a perfect set at the eyes of Hinata and then, with a slow stride and then an altogether quick pace, Hinata jumped, ignoring the fact she had changed her shorts into a skirt, and she spiked the ball with all her might. The ball crashed with the floor in the blink of an eye, leaving Kageyama breathless. She had been quick, she had been precise. The height she gained from her jump seemed impossible for her stature.

Nobody had ever spiked one of his sets as she had just done.

It was amazing.

He found himself staring at the short girl with parted lips and wide eyes as his mind raced. He looked at her without believing what he'd just seen. He was bewildered. He was...

He couldn't quite pinpoint just how amazed he was, but of course he said none of this aloud.

If she'd been a boy such skills could have come in handy for the team.

But she was a girl, and her skills were blinding him terribly.

“Try not to stare to much, ne~” Hinata giggled, blowing air onto her nails in a confident stance and bringing Kageyama out of his reverie. The raven scoffed, looking elsewhere in embarrassment.

“I'll admit your spike is pretty impressive,” he commented shyly, only to receive googly eyes from the redheaded girl.

“Really? You think so?” she questioned as though she was a girl in love, her eyes sparkling, her hands on her cheeks as she stepped closer to the boy.

“Just don't depend on that skill too much,” came his suddenly grown and much more stern voice, his embarrassment falling and his eyes closed in concentration. And then suddenly they reopened and again they did this thing in wheres they linked with Hinata's. They looked dark and all-knowing as he spoke again to add, “Or some day you'll fall.”

The silence was suddenly eerie as he said this, and Hinata felt something of apprehension, like his words were an omen, like he _knew_.

Her lips parted. Her breath caught on her throat and her voice was about to raise up when suddenly something caught her off guard.

“Oi! You two! What do you think you're doing in here? The games are over!” an old man suddenly came in, pointing his broom threateningly at the pair. Both Hinata and Kageyama screeched. Kageyama suddenly froze in place, but Hinata acted up. She took hold of Kageyama's arm and swiftly dragged him towards the hallway they had come from. The elder man trailed behind them savagely and Hinata felt they were about to be caught sooner or later. But then she felt something push her back into a dark room and grasp her arm, making her lose her hold on Kageyama's arm. The raven boy hurriedly lead them to the back of the locker room and out the door they had come from.

Finally outside, the pair heaved in exhaustion, Hinata's hand on her knees, Kageyama's on his chest.

“Well then,” Kageyama sighed after regaining his breath, standing up straight and turning his back to the short, redheaded girl.

Hinata straightened up as well, fixing her skirt and pulling back her hair from her eyes. She took another breath and then turned her eyes to Kageyama's back. “I should get going.”

“Ah, so should I,” Hinata suddenly realized in alarm, quickly searching for her phone in her bag to see the time. Nightfall had already arrived and she was worried her mother would be angry for not calling her. When she finally found her phone in her bag Kageyama had already began walking. She shot her eyes up suddenly towards him, stepping forth and calling him out.

“K—Kageyama!” she called out a bit hesitantly, something within her telling her not to let go of him just yet. The boy stopped upon her call but did not turn his head. Instead he spoke.

“I doubt we'll meet again,” he suddenly said, arms within his pockets, face masked away, but Hinata could tell he was dead serious. And she was pretty sure about it herself. She doubted she would meet Kageyama Tobio ever again, unless it was in a game, but even so...

It didn't mean they were friends or anything of the likes.

They would never talk to each other ever again.

And a part of Hinata felt somehow sad.

“But I won't forget your spikes. You're amazing, Hinata Shouyou.”

His voice was so serious, so deep and honest that Hinata felt embarrassed just by hearing those words, hearing her name coming from his lips. She had thought him a jerk upon their meeting, but now that he acknowledged her, now that he tossed for her, she had felt a sort of complex connection to this boy she could not quite understand herself.

She watched him with desolate eyes as he walked away.

But still, she managed a smile to her lips and she waved at him despite his back being turned to her.

“Goodbye, Kageyama-san,” she mumbled, not quite sure if the boy heard her, but it was alright.

He'd left his mark, and so had she.

She also learned to not judge by first impression, because the _King of the Court_ \--

_No._

Kageyama Tobio was something else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in the picture I was inspired from this is the link: http://viria . tumblr . com/post/92081707878/ (without the spaces)


	2. The Start Of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to receive as many feedbacks as I did in this fic. I'm really glad everyone reacted honestly to my work. Thanks for your opinions, everyone. I hope to continue on this fic, perhaps in a different direction than most of you expect.

Feet rushed through the halls in a haste, as though life depended on it, the speed of those short legs amazing, the form of the person barely noticeable within the crowd it were not for the people they'd pushed away. Angry shouts turned their way but the person did not stop.

Not until they could reach the court.

_Just a little more..._

Double doors were pushed open abruptly to a long, narrow hall that led to the person's destination.

A jump of excitement caused the person's skirt to dance with the wind, the person, now clearly a girl, landing right at the edge that separated the court from the hall. Thin fingers idly pushed the door open, her eyes curious, ready for whatever she needed to face.

But all that excitement and curiosity dropped upon the thick door's reveal.

There were no girls running about or throwing the ball. There was no sound at all, only a single person.

A _boy_.

His stance was perfect. A sudden pause overcame the moment when Hinata Shouyou's bronze hues landed on the boy's form. Feet up, hands in place, ready to serve the ball that hovered right above his head.

And it was amazing.

Concentration so thick he did not even notice the girl standing a few feet to his left, gazing at him with a wondrous look as he, finally out of the pause, hit the ball with all his might. The ball dashed to the other side of the net and hit a water bottle that had been resting peacefully by the edge of the line. The raven landed on his feet gracefully, rather majestically to Hinata's perspective...

And again she could have sworn she saw that velvet cape land along his side, coming from his back in a moment of pure bliss and amazement.

“Y—You...” her voice shook a moment. The boy's calm expression suddenly changed and he turned his head abruptly to meet with whomever had entered the court. Dark blue orbs met with bronze, and for a moment a flash of that one tournament came to mind. “YOU!!!” Hinata's voice rose an octave as she screeched, her eyes wide, her finger pointing his way, disbelief at her expression.

This couldn't possibly be happening.

The _King of the Court_ in the same school as her.

In the same _team_?

_Wait...._

“What are _you_ doing here?!” she questioned in alarm, her small, but much grown feet stepping forward to face the raven.

"Y--You--...!!" The boy made an odd sound, stepping back, his arms suspended behind him. He tried blinking a few times to make sure all those serves hadn't made his brain faulty, but that wasn't the case. The girl standing before him was, without a doubt, the same girl from before. There was no mistaking her looks. No mistaking her bright orange hair or her short stature. So upon reality hitting him a few times, he calmed himself. He gave a sigh, repositioned himself, and spoke formally. “I...applied for the volleyball team. They sent me here so I have to wait for the upperclassmen." His expression was still clearly surprised, yet his voice rid of any emotion at all this time.

Hinata on the other hand wore her emotions on her sleeve without a care. So upon hearing Kageyama speak she gave a frown of confusion. “Eh? But...I was sent here too. I'm joining the volleyball club as well...” She scratched the back of her head in momentary confusion, before something came up. “So does that mean...” Eyes became wide again, and Hinata looked Kageyama over in utter shock. “N—No! You can't possibly be--”

“What?” Kageyama hissed, annoyed with her overly dramatic speech.

“A transgender,” Hinata finally concluded, watching the other as though in search for proof of her thought.

“Don't be ridiculous!” Kageyama spewed now in full blown anger, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. “You're just probably in the wrong place. The _boy's_ team is meeting up here. I know nothing about the girls. Maybe they're in another court.”

“W—What? There are two courts here?” Hinata questioned with sudden amazement. Katasuno High sure was an amazing school. She hadn't realized there were two courts. And they also had strong volleyball teams despite all the talk she had heard about them being called the _Flightless Crows_.

Her eyes sparkled in joy as she approached the raven.

“I—I don't know, I just assumed!” he exclaimed rather nervously, stepping away from her as though she was hazardous.

It was still a shock to find each other in the same school after meeting at their junior high tournament. They'd parted ways believing they'd never meet again, and then here they were, walking right onto each other by sheer _coincidence_. Hinata stared at the tall boy in amazement as though she was now realizing this all on her own and could not believe it quite clearly. It felt like ages since that tournament took place. She had grown a centimeter or two since then, her form was much more shaped now that she was in High School. What remained unchanged was her messy hairstyle and, without a doubt, her personality, at least from what Kageyama could observe.

He had thought she could never be unmistakeable. That face, that spike, he could never forget.

Kageyama had also grown some of his own. His height had increased some, which Hinata found rather amazing; She had thought him to be so tall back then, she still had to look up in order to meet his eyes. Apart from his height and broader shoulders, she did not find anything else different. He was still the same boy she'd met back then, and probably still was the same obnoxious _King_.

And the same amazing setter.

“Oh, I see we have a few first years joining us this year,” somebody suddenly chimed in, cutting the momentary silence that the pair had been sharing upon inspecting each other. Kageyama ripped his gaze from Hinata's body and turned to see the source of their interruption. “Good morning," a tall, brown haired male greeted, waving a hand in the air and wearing a welcoming smile. "My name's Sawamura Daichi, I'm the teams' captain." He pointed his thumb to himself as he made his point. “This is Sugawara Kouchi and Tanaka Ryuunosuke,” the tall brunette pointed to each of the boys besides him. The silver haired boy, whom Daichi pointed to be Sugawara, gave them a sweet smile which Hinata found rather cute. In contrast to his kind hearted gesture, the other boy, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, gave them a rather menacing glare as he suddenly stepped forth.

“You there," he pointed a threatening finger to Kageyama. "Do you really think you can make it into the team, hm?!” His dangerous glare sent shivers down Hinata's spine as he stared down at Kageyama. She had expected the raven to writhe at the frightening stare of their senpai, but instead he glared back at him with a blank expression.

“Tone it down, Tanaka. He's just a first year,” Daichi chuckled lightly, holding back the second year boy. Tanaka humphed, but did as his senior said and backed away.

“So, you must be Kageyama Tobio, right?” Sugawara stepped forth, a kind smile at his lips as he spoke with his underclassman.

The raven nodded. “Hai.”

“Ah, good. So that makes three first years, and...” Sugawara's finger pointed to Hinata as though expecting her to be another applicant, but then he noticed the long, curly hair, the girl's uniform stuck to her body, the frilly skirt, and his finger dropped momentarily. “Ah, sorry. You must be Kageyama-kun's girlfriend. For a second I thought--”

“EH?!” a screech suddenly rumbled the walls of the wide court, and both Kageyama and Hinata's eyes were as wide as could be.

“Ah, must be nice having a girlfriend transfer schools with you. Even be at your side at club activities,” Daichi suddenly sighed in a dream-like state, but then his wondrous gaze turned to a murderous glare, and he stared at the pair with cold eyes. “But this is not grade school. If you're serious about joining the team then don't be afraid to come alone.”

Kageyama shot back, this time truly frightened at the sight of the team's captain's hostile stare, even having him forget to defend himself in this situation.

“I—I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!” Hinata's voice suddenly flared up, anger clear at her small face, her cheeks puffed up and tainted a light pink. Her red hair stood on ends as she hissed, fists at her side, embarrassment rushing through her small body.

“A—Ah--...!” Daichi looked surprised. Kageyama looked embarrassed as hell as he frowned deeply and nodded in agreement to what Hinata had just said.

“She's just here because she's lost,” Kageyama sighed, arms crossed over his chest tightly, his face cast aside, eyes closed as the embarrassment passed.

“Am not!” she screeched, tightening her fists and turning to the raven in anger. “I--...Uh--... I was just told the girl's volleyball team was meeting up here. So I'm in the right place, aren't I?” She really wanted to be right this time, if not this would just be as embarrassing as this guy assuming she was Kageyama's girl--

No. Let's not think about that.

“Ah, no, the girls meet up in the east court,” Daichi suddenly mentioned, still surprised by the pair.

“Uh--” Sugawara began scratching the back of his head, looking embarrassed himself. But it seemed to be a fleeting expression as it quickly cleared and he smiled formally at the two. “Sorry for making such an assumption out of the blue. Since you two were here, I just thought--”

“You were wrong!” they both both exclaimed, Kageyama with a stern look and strict tone; Hinata with flushed cheeks and a wavering voice.

Sugawara gave a weak laugh that helped him ease off his embarrassment, glad he was not the only person in the room as Tanaka stepped forth again.

“Ah. So that means you don't have a boyfriend?” the taller boy suddenly chimed in, his face rather pink and his eyes flashing at the short girl.

“U—Uh, yeah...” she mumbled nervously, scratching the back of her head. In truth she'd never really had a boyfriend, but she wasn't about to say that aloud and embarrass herself further.

“A—Ah, well in that case...” For a second Kageyama swore he had seen the elder boy chuckle in a sort of _boy in love_ type of manner as he watched Hinata. It was rather disturbing. “My name is Tanaka Ryuunosuke! You may refer to me as Tanaka-senpai, or Ryuunosuke-senpai if you'd prefer! Either one is fine. Or better yet, call me whatever you want,” he said with excitement, arms flapping all over the air in a dramatic fashion as Hinata watched with wide, still nervous eyes.

“A—Ah, I guess Tanaka-senpai is fine, ne?” she said hesitantly. This guy was weird, but he seemed fascinated with her and she couldn't help but be curious of his boisterous antics. No boy had ever acted this way towards her before, not even any of the guys she used to practice volleyball with. "I'm HInata Shouyou, it's nice to meet you all."

Tanaka Ryuunosuke's weirdness was only confirmed when his eyes sparkled at the sound of _senpai_ at the end of his name, and the fact a genuine girl had said it. He seemed to melt in place, whispering something along the lines of “Hinata-chan is amazing,” before sinking to the ground with flushed cheeks.

Hinata looked flustered.

Kageyama looked pissed.

Wasn't this supposed to be about him, not this girl that just wandered in? He was annoyed with the fact the topic had diverged from volleyball to the _lost girl_ , so it was time he spoke up. “Can we just get down to business and forget about _her_ for a moment?” Kageyama pointed his thumb towards Hinata who only realized his rather rude voice seconds after. She frowned, turning towards the boy as though she'd just been insulted and screeched, “Ooi!”

“Ah, yeah. You're right, Kageyama-kun.”

“Just Kageyama is fine,” the raven cleared up to Sugawara's further embarrassment. The third year scratched the back of his head in discomfort and gave him a sheepish smile. This guy was really making things difficult for him.

“Well alright Just Kageyama, let's see what you've got,” Daichi declared finally, receiving an annoyed look from the raven setter who decided not to comment on the intentional mix-up. Instead he nodded obediently and reached for the volleyball that stood by his feet.

“Uh-- And Hinata, was it?” the captain turned to the girl, looking sympathetic and somewhat concerned. “If you want to join the team then you should head over to the east court, that's where the girls normally gather. Just ask for Michimiya Yui, she's the captain.”

Hinata seemed to click with Daichi's words suddenly, falling off of her cloud of fluster and making sense of what she was being told.

Now that he mentioned it, she had been told something about an east court. Her excitement had probably been too much to even listen.

“Ah, yeah...” she looked to be troubled momentarily. She didn't know what kind of people the girls in the team were like, and just the thought made her feel rather queasy.

Meeting these guys was one thing-- she already knew Kageyama albeit her awkward atmosphere around him, and the third years seemed like nice, interesting people—and meeting the girls was a completely different topic. Fear crossed her visage at the thought of the team, how they could possibly be as stuck up as those Kita Iichi girls she had faced in that tournament. Hinata was the type to be teased easily, thus she never really had many friends to begin with. Meeting new people resulted hard to do as she thought anything she said would be laughed at or turned against her. She wasn't popular, but somehow infamous due to her practicing with the boy's team in junior high, and for being alone most of the time during her breaks.

True she had walked in here expecting to meet up with exactly those people she was now questioning, but her mind had been clouded by the thought she would finally have it.

An actual team...

She would be part of the real thing, and not just something she had to puzzle together.

And the feeling of anticipation had felt so mind numbing she had forgotten what came afterwards, only focusing on _now_.

“Are you ok, Hinata-chan?” Sugawara was the one to bring her out of her thoughts, and she looked up at her senior with surprise at her eyes. She hadn't realized she'd spaced out. She must have looked silly.

Waving a hand at the older boy she nodded her head. “Yeah, I'm alright. Just--” Bronze eyes shifted to the side of the silver haired boy where she saw Daichi talking to Kageyama. They appeared to be talking something important judging by their faces and Tanaka hanging back, adding his own words as well once in a while.

“Sugawara, come here for a moment,” Daichi called to his classmate, and the boy instantly nodded in response. He looked back at the girl with a kind gaze before he excused himself and walked over to the rest of the boys. Hinata watched as Sugawara was added into the conversation. She heard something about Sugawara being a setter just like Kageyama, so the younger boy needed to prove his skills as one to the team. The look the raven wore was one of determination, telling Hinata he was fixed on surpassing his senior no matter what.

And it was then it clicked.

“Alright! Let's go!” she cheered herself on loudly, pumping a fist into the air and turning to the door. She was pumped. If Kageyama could do it, if he could just walk in there without a care who he would be facing, what kind of obstacle he would be facing, she could do the same. She could face those girls with all her might and be a part of the team. She could do it.

She stopped midway, feeling eyes burn into her back.

Looking back rather cautiously, she noticed the boys all giving her odd looks.

She chuckled nervously, stuttered out something about just letting her be, and dashed out of the court and towards the east court where she'd meet her destiny.

-

  
Turns out the girls weren't bad at all.

Hinata's nerves had simply gotten the best of her upon meeting with the boys. Despite how kind, and weird in Tanaka's case, they were she had just imagined a completely different scenario in the girl's team.

Yui turned out to be a really kind person, which surprised Hinata because she was also the team's captain.

Perhaps Hinata was just being paranoid from the moment she realized she was joining an actual team of girls. It was different this time. In junior high she'd gathered her friends from the different clubs. She'd known them. Now she was walking into a room of strangers and hoping they would accept her for who she was, and quite frankly it frightened her to the core.

But she had been accepted so easily. The air felt so light and conversation came so naturally that Hinata felt an overwhelming happiness surge within her chest. For the first time she felt like she actually belonged, like she was being welcomed with wide, open arms, and that was all she'd ever wanted.

To be part of something real. A real team. To live in the atmosphere of the games and practice til her legs gave out and she was satisfied with the hard work she had done.

But most of all she wanted to see all her practice pay off in the tournaments. To play against other school. To win.

That conviction had not left her even now, even after junior high. She wanted to win, even if only once. To know that feeling, if possible.

She would give her all.

“Alright everyone, time to get going,” Yui announced from the side lines as she packed her own things and began to get ready for her classes.

Morning practice was over. Hinata had filled her application form, had shown her skills in volleyball to the team, and had practiced alongside them. Now she rushed to the locker rooms, not wanting to be late for her first class, and changed back into her school uniform.

At first she had been a little bit lost. Karasuno High was still a new school to her and she didn't quite remember were the classrooms were. Lucky for her the first years of her team helped her out and pointed the way to the classes. Unfortunately none of them shared the same class as her so, again, she would be surrounded by complete strangers.

Managing to find her class, Hinata felt at least some relief wash over her, but not entirely. Now she stood a few feet before the door, watching some of the first years like her walking in, talking to each other, laughing even. Most of them already knew each other. Others just met.

Right then she felt out of place.

“Oh--” She felt someone bump her shoulder, breaking her from her thoughts and bringing her eyes to whomever had invaded her space. She gave the person an annoyed look, her mind telling her to give a rude retort but her throat thinking otherwise as she apologized in their stead.

She could be too damn nice sometimes.

“Watch where you're standing,” an unfamiliar male voice retorted, meeting her eyes hastily and giving her an annoying stare before he could continue on past her.

For a second she froze in place, but then her brain acted up and she hissed the blond's way. “O—Oi! _You_ watch it you-- you jerk!” she grumbled, the idea of insulting the guy not her best, but she was angry and the words simply fell from her lips, albeit nervously.

“A—Ah, excuse Tsukki, he's just naturally aggressive,” somebody said from behind her which shocked the girl. A hand touched her shoulder and it was then she turned to meet with another boy. This one had brown hair and eyes and looked relatively harmless. She felt her annoyance leave her bit by bit and finally altogether, and then she sighed.

“I—I see...” she mumbled, her eyes traveling to the class she was supposed to go into.

The boy gave her one last smile before he could continue down the hall and into the classroom next to her own. So they were also first years, only in different classes. Well, not that she was likely to become close to them, especially that blond headed jerk. She almost let herself feel angry again, but then the school bell began to ring and that was her cue. It was time to go to class.

She finally stepped into the classroom with slow strides, her fingers trembling lightly, her eyes casually looking over the class, looking for somewhere to seat. She noticed a few empty desks at the center of the class and made her way to take the furthest desk. Placing her bag besides the desk she sat down, heaving a sigh once she settled herself. It was silly to be nervous, she thought, These people were all new to this as well. She was overreacting the same as she did before meeting the team. She just needed to keep it cool.

Brown eyes scanned the scenery of the classroom. Average at best. There was nothing fancy about the class. In her opinion it almost looked identical to her old class it were not for the wider windows and more spacious room.

The teacher had yet to arrive even after the bell had finished ringing, so Hinata sat on her desk, spaced out in her own mind. Her thoughts were on the volleyball team, on the fact she had practice after classes were over, and just that alone was enough to comfort how lonely she felt in the huge classroom. The girls had really motivated her more than she'd thought possible. She was fired up for practice, and then actual tournaments. The thought that she'd soon get to play in a large gymnasium was enough to have her hide her face with both hands as she smiled widely. Her cheeks puffed up and she felt the excitement fill her face, just about ready to explode. She couldn't just make such a face in the middle of this classroom with people all around her, they'd think she was crazy, so she hid her face and kept in her sequels.

“Oi, are you ok?”

That voice alone was enough to have her nearly experience a heart attack. The masculine voice was directed to her, and Hinata jumped out of her seat in a heap, straightening up her posture and bumping right onto Kageyama Tobio. With just that she fell right back on her desk in a heap and all eyes were on her odd display. “A—Ah--...” A blood-like color reached the brim of her cheeks which she failed to mask. Her wide eyes noticed everyone looking her over, even saw some people laugh and talk amongst themselves, and she was about ready to crash her face with her desk and never lift herself up again when she felt a hand on her head.

“Oi! Snap out of it.”

“Eh--...” Brown eyes turned to those of azure, the same ones she found herself meeting more than once in a lifetime. It was odd, how they brought her out of her trance, how they made her resurface. Her cheeks were still slightly tainted red, but they'd calmed and she felt much more at ease.

With a lack of response to Kageyama, the raven sighed in defeat and sat at the desk before her. His bag slouched neatly besides the chair as he slid into the desk, placing his book upon the wooden surface. His back was turned to the girl who sat staring at him as though she did not understand his actions albeit how simple they were. And after a few seconds he finally turned around and met her. “I can't believe we're in the same class too,” he grumbled as though he did not like the idea.

“H—Hey! What's so bad about being in the same class as me, hm?” she protested, annoyance at her eyes as she leaned into her desk in a threatening way that resulted futile. Kageyama did not look threatened in the slightest. He just rolled his eyes and sighed.

He didn't answer her question. Instead he turned back around to face the front of the class, ignoring the fumbling redhead that sat behind him. And just when the short girl was about to open up her mouth to say something rather snobby, the teacher walked into the class, an apologetic look at his face as he strode towards his desk and placed some files upon his desk.

The class consisted of introductions which Hinata couldn't seem to focus on until Kageyama was talking and she realized her turn would be next.

“Good morning, my name is Kageyama Tobio. I'm fifteen and I like to play volleyball,” he'd said as his monotonous introduction, then proceeded to take his seat as the rest of the class clapped their hands.

“Alright, next,” the teacher signaled to Hinata kindly, who instantly rose from her chair and gave a wide, rather nervous smile.

“G—Good morning. My name is Hinata Shouyou, I'm fifteen years old and I really love playing volleyball.” Her cheeks had heated up again, embarrassed for having to speak aloud in class. She finished and sat back down, hoping her introduction hadn't sounded too embarrassing.

It was Kageyama the first one to look her way after she'd sat. He seemed to be hiding something on his face as he covered it with the palm of his hands, then turned back to face the front of the class and that was all Hinata had seen of the raven's face.

The classes had passed rather quickly in Hinata's perspective, perhaps for the fact she had dozed off through most of them. First days of schools always were like this. Introductions, introductions, and more introductions. Each teacher wrote their name on the board, had the students talk about themselves, and then proceeded to begin their class with the basics.

Hinata had spaced out through most of them, watching her classmates, her surroundings, and sometimes focusing on Kageyama's back.

When the bell for lunch time finally chimed through the school, Hinata found herself automatically rising from her desk, going for her bag to retrieve some money, and eying the door tentatively as the teacher dismissed them.

Now that she thought about it, she had no one to have lunch with, unless she met up with the girls, but she somehow felt she could not just walk up to them and ask them to have lunch together. She felt a bit out of place in such terms despite the comfort she felt around them in the court. Daily activities were completely different from club activities, she thought.

Just then she looked up from her bag to see Kageyama take out some money from his own bag and head to the door.

She debated on this for a moment, her feet frozen to the concrete for about a few seconds until Kageyama was about to turn on the door and she stepped forth automatically.

“Kageyama!” she called out abruptly. Heads turned her way in annoyance, and Kageyama stopped at the door and turned his head around to see who had called his name. Meeting with Hinata, he was not fazed at all. Instead, he looked as though he expected her call.

Hinata didn't hesitate this time, instead she walked over to the raven quickly, stopping just before him and giving him a kind smile.

“Let's have lunch together.”


	3. Kindling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HInata hinting at the fourth wall and Kageyama showing some language. Beware!!
> 
> Thanks for all the positive feedbacks everyone! This chapter isn't the longest but it's important all on its own. With this we head in the direction I am planning to take this story to. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. ^^

“Let's have lunch together.”

In reality Hinata had never imagined herself utter such words to the likes of Kageyama Tobio. Not because Kageyama Tobio was a boy, -- she'd gotten over that kind of shyness ages ago-- not because she barely knew him or even the fact he didn't seem too keen to befriend the short redhead, but because of the fact those words sounded terribly embarrassing the way she intoned them.

It had been a miracle, to her, the raven had agreed so simply. He'd been startled by the sudden request from the girl, but soon saw no wrong in having some company in his lunch break, and agreed with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders and a "S--Sure," that sounded oddly hesitant to her.

Which Hinata found indignantly strange.

Because she could have sworn Kageyama was one of those guys that was never fazed by _cute_ girls and their quirks. Perhaps, like any other High School boy, he had a particularly natural attraction for petite bodies and large breasts-- something without way of prevention due to a teenage boy's poisoned mind-- but nothing beyond that, right? From the start he looked stuck up, strict, and unfazed by anything the world threw his way, even a cute face asking him to lunch, but perhaps that was just another thing Hinata Shouyou had misunderstood from Kageyama Tobio.

He accepted her offer, as embarrassing and cliche as it may have been. She had smiled, her eyes had closed, her cheeks had a dash of faded pink, and it was just the image of something she would've thought Kageyama wasn't interested in.

Now she felt silly to the bone as she walked alongside him and joined him in his quest to find a vending machine.

Still new to Karasuno High, Kageyama had told her of his pursuit for a vending machine in order to obtain his daily dose of either milk or juice. Either one would do, he mentioned with a strict tone and a serious demeanor, which for a second had Hinata confused the topics and believe Kageyama had switched to tell her about some type of assignment they had to do for their earlier class, and of course she would believe him, she had been daydreaming about volleyball throughout all her classes. She felt relief when he cleared up her misunderstanding, of course with a look of indignation to him.

At some point Hinata had spotted one by the courtyard and eagerly pointed its way.

“There! Right there!” she urged on, pulling Kageyama by the arm as she lead him to their destination. The vending machine.

Kageyama, upon seeing the vending machine, gave a relieved sigh and fished into his pocket for his money. He then proceeded to insert the coins into the machine. Hinata saw him hesitate before he pressed two fingers to two different selections. The machine made a sound before something dropped to its basket.

Kageyama knelt to take what he'd purchased: milk.

“E—Etto...was that really necessary?” Hinata gave the tall boy a look as he got to his feet.

The boy shrugged. “Couldn't decide,” he mumbled as he met Hinata's eyes. “More importantly, where should we have lunch. Do you usually go to the cafeteria or...”

“Oh, how about eating at the rooftop,” Hinata suggested with a smile that looked much more excited than it should have been. “I've always wanted to try that out. I hear it's nice up there, the wind blowing and all. It'll feel like we're anime characters!”

Kageyama gave her a look as though the girl before him had lost her mind. He then sighed, shook his head, and began walking ahead. “Alright then. Let's get some food first.”

With that they were off, making their way to the cafeteria where they bought their lunches and then settled themselves at the rooftop. As soon as Kageyama had opened the door a light breeze caressed his face, his black hair brushing against his forehead. Hinata, who followed close behind, stepped onto the rooftop only to have her messy hair fall onto her cheeks and eyes. She managed to ignore it until she was seated and able to use her hands. She quickly went for the pins that rested at the bottom of her pocket and worked her fingers through her thick locks until she managed a short ponytail and hairs held to her head by bobby pins.

Finishing up and throwing her arms on her lap, Hinata breathed in the fresh air, feeling relieved, much more at ease than before when she had to speak aloud in class. Such things had never been her strongest fort and the embarrassment rushed through her like a washing tide. Being up here helped her clear her mind, and the food that was ready to be eaten, its smell, it made her feel quite happy.

As well as the thought that was keeping her through the day; evening practice.

Kageyama had already began eating ahead of her, his bento half empty, the straw of his milk placed neatly between his lips as he drank. He ate his food in silence until he noticed Hinata and her odd smile, and that was enough for him to become curious.

“What are you smiling about?" He knew he sounded like a killjoy, one way or another, and his voice might have sounded rather tetchy due to his deep voice and absentmindedness, but he meant no harm, he was simply curious. "Don't tell me you really feel like we're in some type of weird shoujou manga,” Kageyama grumbled, his eyebrows furrowed as he continued sipping on his milk.

Hinata's head snapped his way with a clear frown. “Oi, oi! I said _anime_ , not _shoujou manga_ , and anyway, that's not what I'm smiling about.” Realization drew to her. Tone rough, eyes sharp and somewhat cold. Features instantly softened, replacing the bitter look that had possessed her countenance seconds ago. Now she looked down at the concrete, embarrassed. “Can't a girl just smile once in a while.”

 _"Of course she can,"_ he thought, but his mouth spoke otherwise as he rolled his eyes automatically. “You're as weird as ever," was what his mind had formulated then, which in truth _was_ the truth and he did not regret pointing it out.

“Oi! You wanna go!?” Her fists were now in front of her, a menacing look covering her countenance, her bento forgotten at her side.

Again, the raven rolled his eyes, this time giving a hum and reaching a hand to her fists and lowering them. “You're overreacting,” he commented, brows still furrowed. Retrieving his hands left something of a shock running up Hinata's whole arm, and she was frozen. It felt silly, she felt silly, but the physical contact was not something she had expected, and it was completely _silly_. She was quick to take matters into her hands, soon getting over the lingering effect, making a sound that indicated she had given up, and moving on to eating her food.

The silence though.

Despite the fact they were both eating, the silence was rather uncomfortable. Before, Hinata had thought she would have thousands of things to talk about with Kageyama. He was a volleyball player just like her, he shared the same passion for the sport as she did, shouldn't that be enough to have hours of conversation?

It didn't seem like so.

Now she sipped on her juice with obvious discomfort, likely to be noticed by Kageyama. She hoped the sound of the remains of juice going up the straw would help fill in the hole, would fool Kageyama, but it was not helping at all if only worsening the plateau.

She was just down to her last bite when she was tired of the silence, when Kageyama had long ago finished his food and just nibbled at his straw, and when she realized they'd soon have to go back to class, she reacted. She turned her head his way, and she spoke.

“S—So,” her voice came out acute, much to her disliking. It was not that she was nervous being around this boy, it was the fact she knew nothing about him other than volleyball and his strangely amusing trait to never be able to choose between two drinks in the vending machines. She could not be judged when wondering what to choose as a topic of conversation with this guy. Volleyball was the only thing swirling through her mind, albeit his drinking traits but that didn't seem like a valid option.

Kageyama turned his head instantly, startled.

“H--Hm?” He also seemed to be suffering of the mild case of an acute voice, as he had not been expecting for the silence to be broken, even with a single syllable word as the one she had chosen. Now he could only stare and accept to hear whatever she would come up with. Not that he did not want to talk to her, but, like her and in his own way, Kageyama was not someone to find conversation topics with great ease, little less words to provide between the appropriate speaking intervals. He would just have to do with what would come, and choose to ignore it if he had nothing interesting to add.

“How did your practice go?” she wondered, her head cocked to the side, and she smiled in hopes it would help bring a friendlier atmosphere between them.

It probably didn't, and if it had Kageyama showed no signs of it.

“E—Etto...Well...” Kageyama scratched the back of his head, his eyes downcast as though he was embarrassed about something. At least Hinata had chosen a topic he could keep up with. Being questioned about his morning volleyball practice was easy, wasn't it? Except he had not actually participated in such practice and, well, in the end things had been a mess. Now, to explain that in simple words to this girl who he had yet to know if she had common knowledge or not, well, he had to think about it.

On the other hand, Hinata had grown slightly preoccupied of his reaction. Had something happened? Had he not been allowed in the team? For the moment he did not answer her question Hinata became weary. Her eyes widened and she began to fidget, her arm on Kageyama's shoulder as she began shaking him hysterically.

“EHHH? Kageyama were you not accepted into the club?! Did they have too many members already?! What the hell is wrong with them? You're an amazing setter!!”

“No, n--no. You're wrong. That's not-- that's not it,” Kageyama started, feeling irked by the hands tugging at his arm. His first instinct was to slap it away, eyes glaring cold and menacing to the source of his space violator, only that said person was Hinata, and her wide eyes had him realize what he had done. And then a recurring thought: what she had _said_. A hand rose to his face, palm pressed to his cheeks as he tried recollecting his thoughts.

“Eh?” Hinata looked to be a little confused by his reaction, but realized none of her worse case scenario thoughts hand been the problem, so she found herself sighing in relief. “Ah, thank goodness,” she shook her head, then turned to look at Kageyama again. “So, if it's none of that, then what is it?”

It was a bit surprising to hear the relief in the girl's voice. What came to wander his mind was why this girl even felt such _relief_ upon his telling her her speculations had been wrong, that he had been accepted in the club. _"What does she care?"_ he wondered. He would not say it aloud, of course. “Some asshole decided to join the team and now I have to play against him or else I can't be the team's setter.” The raven looked genuinely irked as he talked, bending the straw of his empty milk carton and pouting his lips. For a second Hinata found his expression rather silly, and she felt the need to laugh lightly, breaking some of the tension that had piled up the atmosphere.

At that Kageyama's frown deepened, and just as he was opening his mouth to scold the girl for laughing, the door to the rooftop shot open. Two heads turned simultaneously to its source.

“Tsukki! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I took so long because the line was eternal! But I'm here now.” A brunette boy shot into the scene balancing two bento boxes in one hand and two juice cartons in another. He rushed to the railing where some thick pipes rested by the side, and he made a turn to meet with whomever he had been directed at.

Kageyama's straw dropped from his hand. Hinata's eyes widened.

“T—Tsukki?!” Hinata exclaimed in surprise, remembering the same boy from before mentioning this _Tsukki_ , the same one that had bumped into her earlier. There was no denying that jerk must have been sitting behind those pipes all along.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Kageyama hissed under his breath, sharp eyes looking towards the blond headed first year that now popped his head from his _hiding_ spot.

“Oh, it seems my hiding spot's been discovered,” he mused, not looking at all disappointed for the fact. He then turned to the brunette with a rather annoyed look, snatching the bento and juice box from his hands. “You're not forgiven, Yamaguchi.”

“Ah, Tsukki, you're so mean,” Yamaguchi whined, his head shook in defeat at the blond's words.

“You!” Hinata suddenly pointed the blond's way, her eyes as sharp as Kageyama's, although much more innocent and, at the blond's eyes, naive. Still, she stood her ground and glared daggers at him. “ _Tsukki_ , is it? Apologize for earlier, you jerk!”

She looked dead serious despite her request sounding so embarrassing, even to Kageyama's ears. The raven's reaction was of surprise, and at that moment he found himself standing up and placing a hand on Hinata's shoulders to lower her hand. “Don't even bother with him. That's the same jerk that I was telling you about earlier.”

“Ah, you speak so well of me behind my back, _King_ ,” the blond smirked rather sarcastically, his eyes telling a different story completely.

Yamaguchi lingered behind the blond with a slight smirk, supporting his friend despite the fact he was being rude. Hinata couldn't believe he was the same guy that apologized for the blond's attitude. Now that they stood side by side they looked the same, stuck up and plain evil, or at least that's how Hinata perceived them.

Hinata expected Kageyama to snap at them. Despite the fact she did not know the boy very well, he looked like the type of guy to fight back, to throw in a punch when he was being screwed around with. That menacing look, that deep voice; Kageyama had the fort of somebody strong, he _was_ strong, and judging by the looks of it Hinata was fairly sure he could take them on.

And if he needed some help she would throw in some kicks in there too.

“O—Oi! Y—You looking for a fight, punk?” Hinata hissed rather shyly, her fists in the air albeit her confidence at a down low. She should've thought this through before riling anything up, but her mouth reacted before her brain and she wasn't quite ready for whatever consequence this would cause.

But the two boys seemed unfazed by her threat, and Kageyama stood dumbstruck behind her, a hand to his face. The duo laughed, a long, mockingly and exaggerated laugh. Hinata still had her fists in the air. To any outsider this might have looked like some type of childhish roleplay, but that wasn't the case. Now the short girl stood there, the heat raising to her cheeks as these boys laughed at her. She felt like a total idiot.

“Oi, stop that,” Kageyama hissed to both the mocking duo and Hinata. He pushed the girl's hands down to unfreeze her from her state and stepped forth, right before her.

“Oh, is the _King_ defending his _Queen?_ ” the blond snickered, holding his stomach and receiving an encouraging, “Good one, Tsukki,” besides him.

“Shut the hell up,” Kageyama's voice growled like a defensive animal, his eyebrows buried deep between his eyes as he glared daggers towards the pair.

“Take it easy, _King_. There's no need to be ashamed. Besides, she's just your type, isn't she? Defenseless and nai--”

“I said shut the hell up already!” That seemed to be the breaking point. Kageyama was fuming. Hinata lingered behind him, stuck between a rock and a hard place. She was staring at the scene as though it was played in a movie and she could do nothing, because she _couldn't_ do a thing. She had no idea what to say, what to do. Fighting was the lasts of her options after bringing up such a reaction.

But she was fuming as well.

“Tsukki, I think that's enough,” she heard Yamaguchi whisper to the blond and that was when Hinata stepped forth, her index finger pointed their way, this time the threat at her eyes much more focused, much more serious and menacing.

“And who the hell are you to judge me, you damn four eyes!” She took another step forth, finger still in the air, menace thick at her high voice. “You don't know Kageyama, and you sure as hell don't know me so keep your mouth shut and just wait 'til Kageyama kicks your ass! Then you can judge!”

The words kind of fell automatically and it wasn't after she'd shut her mouth with a huge scoff and a frown that she realized what she had said. Her finger was finally lowered, but her body was feeling the side effect of her anger, and that was fear.

On the other hand Yamaguchi looked completely taken aback, all whilst his companion, still unfazed, began stepping forth, and for a second Hinata thought he was coming at her. Did he really wanna go? Was he going to fight her? Was he serious? Because Hinata wasn't about to get suspended on the first day of school.

She took a step back, bumping onto Kageyama, but she didn't seem to be concerned with that. Tsukki was still coming her way, Yamaguchi close behind, and just when she thought he was going to stand in front of her and she was ready to shield her face so the damage wouldn't be _too_ bad, he stepped aside from her, his direction headed for the door.

“Fine then,” she heard him say once he'd reached the door with his companion. “I'll show you your _king_ won't be the setter of the team.” And with that he was off, slamming the door behind him and heading out.

Silence followed their leave before the school bell pierced the thick atmosphere.

And finally Kageyama stepped around Hinata to meet her eyes.

“Hey, we should get going. We don't want to get in trouble on the first day of--...”

His words stopped midway at the sight of Hinata. All he could see was shaking. Her small body was a quivering mess and her face looked an unnatural pale. Whatever was going through her mind probably had nothing to do with being late to class.

Kageyama was sure mere words would not snap her out of her reverie, so he brought both his hands to her shoulders and shook her lightly. “Oi, Hinata, just forget about it. We really need to go to class.”

Their eyes linked and it was then Hinata found herself blinking, moving her limbs slowly, and then focusing on what Kageyama had just said. And he was right. If they were late they'd be in a hell lot of trouble.

“Y—You're right...” she finally spoke up, her eyes focusing on his, and she sighed. “But man, that sure was scary. I thought Tsukki was gonna fight me or something...” She scratched the back of her head nervously and gave the boy a sheepish chuckle. The effect of her standup was still playing vividly in her mind, like a replaying record. It was abashing, the mere thought. She wasn't sure how to look at the blond boy the next time she saw him.

Kageyama sighed, returning his arms to his sides and going over to pick up his empty bento. “His name's Tsukishima Kei, not Tsukki. He's the one I have to go up against,” he mentioned as Hinata gathered her things as well and they began making their way to class.

“Eh? Is that so?” she looked surprised. “Well, it does fit him. _Tsukki_ sounds too innocent for that jerk,” she scoffed at the mere thought of the blond. “I can see how it's his fault you have to prove your setter skills. A guy like that gets away with anything.”

“Yeah. And he's not even a setter. He's just an ass. If he hadn't started bickering during practice then the captain wouldn't have gotten pissed,” the raven sighed in frustration as he disposed of his bento and continued alongside Hinata.

“I see,” Hinata's eyes shifted to the ground for a moment, hesitant, thoughtful, trying to think of what to say next, hoping to choose the correct words. After some seconds she seemed to have found her words and she stepped in front of Kageyama, stopping him just, her lips curved into a wide smile, a fist pumped in the air, her chin raised to meet the boy's dark blue eyes. “Then you'll just have to kick his ass!” she exclaimed, a peculiar glint in her eyes. “With your skills you can do anything. Do your best, Kageyama-kun!”

Her bronze eyes bore into his with such radiance that the raven felt momentarily blinded. Her short stature and red hair were distracting, and her words, which rolled around his mind with nothing more at its wake brought up a strange feeling within his chest.

And he was fired up.

Hinata did not remember ever seeing Kageyama Tobio smile, not even once in the time they had know each other, but when he did she felt a surge of happiness fill her up. His smile was...well it wasn't the most reliable smile, and she was, quite frankly, scared for a second believing she had said the wrong words and he was about ready to kill her in the spot, but no. Once she focused she noticed his smile was genuine. His eyebrows were buried deep between his eyes, and his eyes were slightly narrowed, but his lips were curled up into a smile and his teeth were showing, and that was all she needed to know that he was fired up. Her words had gotten through.

“You don't need to doubt it,” Kageyama reassured, his own fist at his side. “I'll kick that jerk's ass in volleyball, and I'll become the team's official setter, no matter what.”

That day they were late for their class, and they were scolded, just as expected, but it didn't matter.

Kageyama was ready to kick some ass, and Hinata was ready to cheer him on. And not just for the fact she wanted Kageyama to seek revenge on her part, but because she didn't want her friend to lose.


	4. Toss For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get this chapter together. I actually wanted to add more, but I also wanted to update since it's been a while and I want to be able to update a chapter a week. Although with university starting on Wednesday for me I am not sure if that will be possible, but either way I will try my best to update accurately!
> 
> This is actually the longest chapter I have ever done for anything. I feel really achieved, haha. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I apologize beforehand for any grammatical mistakes I might have missed.

_Practice..._   
_Practice..._

Hinata was itching for the clock to tick the right time, for the school bell to fill the hallways and classrooms with great anticipation. Feet were tapping, fingers were drumming, eyes were fixated on the clock that rested above the board, the seconds' needle reflected upon the brim of her eyes. She was anxious. She was excited. She was nearly out of her seat three seconds before the clock reached the twelfth number. And just when it hit she gathered her books, her feet inching to a standing position.

Only the bell hadn't rung and the teacher was still speaking, and she was left lingering between the space of her seat and the air. Eyes were quite obviously on her.

“Hinata-chan, do you need to go to the bathroom?” the female teacher suddenly asked, genuine concern at her eyes as she noticed the petite girl.

Her voice came as a surprise to the redhead. Her books dropped back to her desk and she just hovered there, eyes wide, cheeks flushing little by little, and hands in the air in hopes to deny the fact. Her lips parted and she stuttered out a, “N---N--No, no, I—I'm fine,” but it was too late. Everybody was already snickering and speaking amongst themselves.

She had just embarrassed herself, yet again, in public.

_Damn it._

She was quick to sit back down and lower her face in hopes the earth would swallow her whole.

And just when her face hit her wooden desk and her hands covered her face, the school bell decided to stubbornly chime throughout the whole school and the students all left with Hinata and her odd display as a topic of prime conversation.

Not her best day, she admitted.

But despite the shame she had just suffered, her brain reminded her that she needed to be quick to get to the gym for volleyball practice. That was her top priority.

So she rose her head and she heaved a large breath. She slapped her cheeks to awaken and remind herself that these people couldn't bring her down now, not if she wanted to be the next _Little Giant_.

She was going to do it, no matter what.

Swinging her book bag onto her back, the redhead rushed out the door, past the hallway and into the lockers to replace her shoes. This she did in an instant, her hands failing her sometimes as she rushed to changed them, but she managed to pull through and dash out of the building and right to her destination: the gym.

The gym looked like a sanctuary to her. Like this majestic building where she would be entitled to the greatest thing in the world, in wheres she could evolve and become strong, in where she could do the one thing she loved, and that was play volleyball.

Some would call her a silly girl for being so overwhelmed by the thought of practice, some would even say she was crazy for being excited to work so hard on something as irrelevant as an activity club, but she didn't care. In fact, such an idea never crossed her mind in the first place. She was set, her feet were planted right onto the concrete, and as she dashed through the door and her feet touched the gym's wooden floor, she was ready to fight.

“YOSH! Let's do our best to practice today, everyone!” her overjoyed voice echoed the walls of the gym, her eyes shot in a smile, her teeth showing, a fist at her side and a demeanor that reached the heaven's above.

She was fired up.

Nothing would stop her from achieving her dreams.

Except maybe an empty gym.

As her voice echoed without response, Hinata gave a confused sound. Her left eye was the first to open, wondering why the girls hadn't responded as enthusiastically as she had. Had she not spoken loud enough? No, that couldn't be. Her voice was as loud as a megaphone, that couldn't possibly be it.

Her right eye opened.

No one was there.

The gym stood empty before her. The net wasn't even set, there were no volleyballs lying about. _Nothing_. Only an empty space and the sound of silence.

Had she gotten herself into the wrong gym again?

 _No_ , that couldn't possibly be it.

Or maybe she was early. That must have been the thing. She had rushed herself to practice so much she had completely forgotten about the girl's arrival time. Maybe they were on cleaning duty? Maybe they had something to do before practice?

Hinata had simply rushed here because she had no other responsibilities. She was lucky enough to not be assigned for cleanup that day. She had no assignments (that she knew of), and she was free to arrive home whenever she could. She had yet to learn of the traits and habits of this particular team. So she decided to wait.

Waiting would be alright.

A sigh. Waiting was agonizing to her, but it had to be done. She decided to change out of her uniform whilst she would wait. It would help ease her excitement as well. So she made her way into the locker room where she found the locker she had been given that morning. Her things were already there so she replaced her school bag with her gym bag and began changing into a white T-shirt, capri shorts, and her volleyball shoes. She pulled on her knee caps, and then proceeded to redo her ponytail. Once her hair was up and in place, and the pink bobby pins clung to each side of her head to not have her messy hair be too much of a burden during practice, she was all set. By the time she walked back onto the court she at least expected to find one of her teammates arriving.

But even then the gym was empty.

Had she changed too quickly?

Deciding she would soon grow impatient simply standing about, she decided to wait at the front steps of the gym. She would have gone ahead and gotten the volleyballs but she was not even sure if first years got such a privilege. She had not yet gained that kind of trust with her upper classmates and she would not stretch her luck. She had yet to learn how things ran around here.

So with her gym bag at her side and a disappointing sigh, she made her way out of the gym and sat on the steps, her firsts under her chin, another sigh escaping her lips.

 _How boring_. Maybe she'd just been having too high expectations for the team. _No_ , maybe she was just early. She may have misheard the time they were to meet at the gym.

Of course she had!

Maybe they'd all gone off to get some food before practice. How could she have been so silly and just forgotten?

But leaving now that she was here seemed hard to do, and on another note she would have no one to go out to eat with. The girls were probably already out somewhere, so they weren't an option, little less when she did not have any of their numbers, and Kageyama, well who knew where he was?

She had completely forgotten about the raven haired boy. Not even remembering to wave goodbye, she'd rushed right out the door of her class, the boy she'd had lunch with earlier long forgotten. He had his own business to take care of, as she did, but thinking about it now made her feel a bit queasy.

Another sigh. Did it even matter? He probably didn't mind in the first place, so she threw the thought aside.

Another thought crossed. She'd really have to eat something before practice, but she wasn't hungry.

Hinata was beginning to feel really stupid sitting there, wearing her volleyball shoes and her practice clothing, and looking like a complete and utter loner.

A dark aura surrounded her as she shook her head and tried recalling earlier practice.

The girls had said after school, right? They didn't even mention eating.

Was it something that was just too logical to even mention?

_Sigh._

“What am I gonna do?” Hinata questioned herself weary, bronze eyes drifting to the few students walking about, some looking her way, others minding their own business. Her cheeks puffed as she looked down at the ground and mumbled, “This sucks”.

Might as well eat the cookies her mother had packed for her as an emergency snack. She was grateful to have them now to munch on to at least pass the time until someone got here.

Oh, but when they did, it would be so embarrassing, and if they asked how long Hinata had been waiting, what would she say?

Hinata already felt her cheeks flush at the thought. She'd lie, obviously. Say maybe just five minutes or so. No biggie.

For now Hinata munched on her strawberry vanilla cookies kept neatly within a plastic bag. At first she'd began with just one, but upon realizing how sweet and good they were she suddenly was taking ten at a time, grateful she had more than enough to spare.

“So yummy.” Her cheeks were tainted an innocent pink, a cookie close to her lips as she savored its sweet flavor. Again she reached into the bag to take the last few, pushing them into her mouth and chewing them down like an animal. She seemed to be enjoying her animal-like act until--

“W—What are you doing?”

“Hm?” Her chewing ceased midway. Bizarre bronze eyes looked up, a mouth full of cookies, crumbs all over her shirt and shorts, a hand to her mouth. Hinata had to swallow down hard before she could yelp out the incoherent, “Michimiya-senpai!” and rise from her spot. She nearly lost her balance, Michimiya taking an instinctive step forth in case the girl was to fall suddenly. But Hinata regained her stance instantly, and, albeit her teary eyes due to the cookies scratching at her throat from the sudden swallow, she smiled as she approached the elder girl. “Ahh, thank goodness. I thought for a second you wouldn't show up,” the redhead scratched the back of her head nervously, and gave a laugh.

Michimiya, on the other hand, was not laughing or smiling, and as soon as that realization drew to the shorter girl, the nervous laughter subsided. Hinata met the captain's eyes, a questioning look meeting a weary one.

“Hinata-chan, did the others not tell you?” Michimiya cocked her head to the side, meeting the shorter girl's eyes rather hesitantly.

The redhead frowned at this, making a perplexed sound, confusion stinking her right then. “Eh? Tell me what? I haven't seen any of the other girls all day,” she mentioned. And that was probably due to the fact she'd spent lunch with Kageyama at the rooftop and the rest of her time stuck in class. She hadn't really been on the lookout for her teammates either.

Had they been looking for her?

Michimiya's weary eyes seemed to evolve into a different feeling entirely; was that guilt? Hinata wasn't really sure what to think of this situation, although her subconscious had been tugging at a certain fact she did not allow to surface: practice being canceled. She decided it was best to listen to her senior instead of rushing to conclusions. Michimiya shook her head, one of her hands rubbing the back of her head as she met Hinata's eyes. “Practice was canceled, actually. Everyone had something to do and the only ones that were actually coming were us, so I decided to cancel. Sorry, Hinata-chan, I thought one of the girls had told you. I did tell them to tell you,” she sighed, and shook her head in shame. “I would've told you, but I hadn't seen you all day. I'm really sorry.”

The truth hit her in the face, and she could have sword her subconscious was mocking her, telling her it'd been right all along. She ignored herself and shook her head, her eyes wandering to the floor, tightening her grip on her bag's strap. “O—Oh. I see. Sorry, I guess I was keeping a low profile without meaning to. I didn't really see any of the girls during breaks either.” She should've tried finding one of them. She should've tried being closer, befriending them more. But she supposed she had just expected that having lunch with her teammates and hanging out and exchanging numbers would just happen at some point and she wasn't going to rush things in one morning practice.

Hinata felt disappointed, but knew there was nothing she could really do if practice was canceled. She'd just have to go home and practice on her own like she usually did. The thought didn't sound as appealing as an official practice alongside her teammates, but it was a last resort she didn't mind taking.

She just wished she could practice. Now she'd have to wait another day, and that was if practice wasn't canceled again.

 _No_. This was only a one time thing. It would be fine. She'd just have to wait until the next day. There was still morning practice the next day, right?

“I see,” Michimiya spoke up again, hoping to achieve a genuine, friendly smile, but her eyes wavered and she looked more guilty than anything. She lowered her hands and brushed her left arm with her right hand. “I really am sorry, Hinata-chan. Practice is essential to the team, but when nobody can make it it just slows our progress down,” she sighed. “But don't worry. Morning practice is still up for tomorrow. Same time as today. So don't be late.” This time her smile was much more true, and Hinata beamed at the thought of morning practice and nodded enthusiastically.

“Ahaha, of course not, senpai. I'll be the first one here!” she exclaimed in excitement only to have Michimiya laugh lightly.

“Of course you will. Which reminds me...” A sudden thought seemed to reel Michimiya out of her conversation, and she was suddenly fishing into the bag for something, She took out a cellphone, then turned to Hinata with a smile. “Let's exchange numbers, so if something like this ever happens again you won't have to sit around here in vain.” She looked sorry for her words, and Hinata noticed. She was disappointed to have been waiting around for nothing, but she wasn't mad, she couldn't be mad. It wasn't anybody's fault after all.

So Hinata swiftly reached inside her own bag for her pink phone and handed it over to her senpai, who in exchange handed over her own phone. Both girls saved their numbers to the phone's contacts and exchanged them back.

“Alright, all done,” Michimiya smiled. “Call me or text me if you need anything, Hinata-chan," she declared truthfully to Hinata's enthusiasm. "Now, I gotta hurry, so I'll see you tomorrow.” And with that Michimiya gave a wave and a toothy grin and rushed towards the exit of the school, all whilst leaving behind a half waving, half staring at her phone Hinata. Her eyes seemed to be sparkling and her cheeks were tainted a bright pink.

A phone number. She actually got a phone number. From a _friend_. A girl that could actually _be_ her friend in her new school. It was silly to get worked up over something so silly, but she felt really happy to have made some progress in this whole exchanging numbers thing. She was no expert in asking for people's numbers, so when she looked at her newly added contact number, which read _Michimiya Yui_ , she couldn't help but smile.

It felt nice, having a friend.

With practice canceled and the afternoon free, Hinata began making her way out of the school. Might as well go home since she had nothing else to do in school. Her steps were slow, her eyes inspecting her phone as though she was seeing it in a new light.

Could it be possible to make friends with the rest of the team? They had seemed like good people when Hinata had met them, and perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to have lunch with them some time, but would they exchange numbers with her? It would be nice to have people to text with once in a while, to have people that shared the same passion as she did, and to be able to talk freely about said passion. To be able to talk about volleyball to someone who actually knew what they were talking about. It felt exciting.

She was thinking and staring, looking rather silly to anyone walking by, not because of how she stared at her phone with an absentminded smile, but because of how she looked out of place in her practice clothing. She was so entranced in her trail of thoughts, so enchanted she had believed she could hear volleyballs bouncing on the floor. Had her thoughts been this realistic? The sound changed and now it was like a ball was being hit and then bounced against the floor, against the wall, and back to the person hitting it again. This sound was repeated over and over until Hinata realized it wasn't her mind, it was in fact a person in real life, and she snapped back to reality to see who it was.

It was not surprising to see Kageyama being the source of the sound, what was surprising was the fact he was out there, standing by the side of the club rooms' building, hitting a ball against the walls with great focus. Shouldn't he be in his evening practice though? Or had they canceled as well?

Uncertain and curious, Hinata began to approach the setter, careful steps being taken his way. She stopped just when she thought Kageyama had noticed her presence, holding onto the strap of her bag with one hand and her phone in the other, her eyes fixed on the raven in sudden amazement. His face was blank, relieved of all emotion and thought, dark hues fixed on the single object that was the wall, watching as it hit each surface, and then locating it precisely to aim and hit it with his hand. He didn't stop once, and Hinata never turned away. It was not until she detected sweat at his arm and blinking eyes that the ball was abruptly taken off of course and captured with both the raven's hands. Eyes closed, a deep breath was taken, and then his head shot to the side so abruptly, and his eyes linked so suddenly with Hinata's that she took a step back in actual surprise.

Kageyama was scary. Hinata had noticed this from the moment she had lain eyes on him, or better said the exact moment she had seen him back in junior high. The boy seemed to carry with him a natural essence of repelling due to his intimidating gaze, sharp eyes, and dark features. His looks could easily be mistaken by ill willed when in reality it was how he normally looked. Still, Hinata needed to get used to this if she was going to keep running into him and interacting with him.

So far she was still affected by his glare.

“K—Kageyama-kun...” She attempted a friendly smile which failed all too miserably as only one edge of her pink lips rose and the rest just kind of tugged down, her whole body reacting in the opposite way she would have liked it to.

She supposed it was just the instinct she naturally carried, to stay away from scary looking people.

But Kageyama wasn't like that. When he actually heard his name and realized who he was staring at, his whole expression seemed to soften in a matter of seconds. Blue eyes fell to the ball at his hand, whilst he rose his right arm to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. Raven hair was brushed to the side and easily fell back in place, sweat now gone, blue back to meeting bronze.

“Oh, hey, Hinata.” The ball was rolled onto his side, held against his right arm as he approached the short girl. Hinata could faintly smell his body odor, and could see his sweaty face with greater clarity as he neared her. He really looked tired, judging by his eyes.

“Aren't you supposed to be at practice?” Hinata finally asked, looking up at his face with curiosity.

“I should be asking you the same thing,” he commented, looking her over to notice she was wearing her volleyball clothing, even wearing her volleyball shoes outside the gym. At this he frowned, giving her a questioning stare. Hinata was quick to notice his confusion and she instantly waved a hand in the air as though it didn't matter.

“Practice was canceled,” she answered as though it were not a matter to worry about “More importantly, why are you out here? Wait, don't tell me your practices were canceled too?” Her fists were held at her sides in surging annoyance as she began wondering if the two teams had anything to do with this. Was it a coincidence, or--

“No, not...really.” He shook his head and gave a sigh, massaging his closed eyes with his fingers, looking as though a complicated thought was crossing his mind. “I...can't...really practice in the gym, at least not for now,” he grumbled out, and Hinata seemed to jump off of her volleyball shoes and do a double take, her fists tightened at her sides. She leaned in closer, so abruptly and dramatically it snapped Kageyama awake.

“What?! What the hell is their problem?!” She frowned, taking on a similar countenance to that of Kageyama's earlier one.

Kageyama shook his head with a sigh. “I guess...” He seemed aggravated between his pause, frowning down at the concrete, a troubled look clearly expressed. “I guess it is partly my fault,” he admitted, albeit bitterly. “I shouldn't have insulted Tsukishima, but he was being an ass, calling me _King_ and just being a damn prick, it was pissing me off. I just snapped, and the captain wasn't too happy about it.”

“Daichi-senpai?” Hinata sounded surprised.

“Yeah. He got pretty damn scary after the argument got really heavy. That asshole's lucky I didn't want to fight him.” The raven growled under his breath, fists tightening at his sides. Kageyama knew very well that if he were to start a fight on his first day, on his first impression, with a jerk that had nothing better to do than torment others, he'd have no chance in getting into the club. He needed to behave, although sadly behaving had its limits, and he had met with his. Luckily he managed to hold back and be sent off with a set of conditions:

_Win and you're the official setter. Lose and you can never be the team's setter._

He was, in all honesty, hell bent over the fact his strongest fort in volleyball was in the line, that Tsukishima had just walked in and compromised his position. The argument might have taken place between the two, but the source of the storm was all initiated by the blond, and it was that fact alone that pissed Kageyama off the most. It had been Tsukishima's doing and the consequences were suffered by Kageyama.

Perhaps this was nothing more than a way for Daichi to test his skills. An excuse, of some sort.

Kageyama could not be one hundred percent certain, but it was a valid and reasonable option. He was well aware of the rumors spreading about of him. The _King of the Court_ title he had received from his former teammates from Kitagawa Daichi. His being the _Oppressive King_ , and so much bullshit he just didn't care about. Sadly rumors spread like wildfire, and even the Karasuno students knew about him. Fame, albeit something good, was resulting rather infuriating and unnecessary. Kageyama hated it.

“But whatever,” he hissed and their eyes linked. “I'll play against him on Saturday and take back my position as setter and as an actual member of the team. They're just testing my patience, which is already running thin, to be honest.” He'd already snapped once, he didn't want to snap again.

Losing his title would probably mean losing himself along the way. He didn't want that.

“All I have to do is win, so I have to practice.” He rolled the ball on his side to make a point, showing he had been practicing, and from his looks it had been a while since he'd been there. Hinata stared at him in awe.

“...How long have you been here?” she questioned hesitantly, her eyes threatening to look away, but not daring to. For a second she felt genuinely intimidated by this tall, dark boy, and thinking of him practicing to the point of exhaustion was much more frightening. Was he a monster?

“About half an hour, I guess,” he said, scratching the back of his head. “Not too long, but I've only just begun.”

“L—Let me practice with you!” The words escaped Hinata faster than she realized. Her thoughts did have a tendency to fall from her lips before they finished processing within her head, and of course they both caught a state of surprise.

A pause.

Kageyama's face backed up as Hinata's came closer. He could see the pink of her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. It was peculiar, different, and somehow made him see no reason to say no.

But he was rather flustered by the sudden request, so all that came out of his lips was an incomprehensible “Eh—Uh--...”

Hinata needed to step up her game. Really, she was being so silly before this boy, saying stuff like that so suddenly. Wasn't this the third time she had made such an out of the blue request, and all in a matter of seconds and in the most unexpected way possible? She mentally slapped herself for speaking before thinking, but her request was already on the table and, in truth, she didn't regret it.

Whilst Kageyama was still struggling to form a coherent answer, Hinata was leaning in, eyes glinting, hoping to pull out an _"Alright,"_ out of Kageyama's lips. The raven didn't exactly look comfortable in this situation, little less with Hinata looking up at him, but at some point his mind flipped back on its coherency switch. He scratched the back of his head and nodded. “S—Sure. I've...never really practiced with a girl before, so I don't know how strong I should hit the--”

“Yes you have,” Hinata suddenly chimed in, stopping the boy's words midst speech. Kageyama looked confused. Hinata looked all too confident and smiley as she held her hands behind her back. She didn't really expect him to remember, so after leaving him in the blue for a few seconds more, she spoke up to clarify. “With me, in junior high. Remember?”

“Ah--” That he did not see coming. It wasn't like he'd completely erased _that_ day from his mind, but more like it was not something he had been thinking about at that moment. The memory rushed back to his head like the blood running through his veins.

Hinata Shouyou from the unknown Yukigaoka Junior High. How he'd met her was not exactly defined, as there had never been an official introduction other than Hinata calling out his name and then proceeding to stutter her own name for the setter's information. How they'd crossed paths by the restrooms and he had looked down upon the short redhead. How their eyes linked across the court. And today, how they managed to get into the same school by sheer coincidence.

And he dared not forget Hinata Shouyou's request.

_“Toss for me.”_

She'd shed tears, she'd suffered great shame and embarrassment throughout her whole day only to end it with such an abashing request at the end. The mere thought of it set his earlobes to tone a deep red, which he was glad were barely noticeable by the strands of hair covering most of them. Still, he took precaution and stepped back just in case.

“Not like it was an actual practice,” Hinata suddenly clarified which returned Kageyama to the real world and brought him to blink. “It was only a toss before we were chased out,” she chuckled, her eyes closing with the gesture and her body leaning back. “But it was something, and it was fun.”

Kageyama was just standing there dumbfounded, like a fool caught up in his own trickery. Blue eyes were rather wide, much more than normal, and downcast to be able to actually meet with the girl's bronze because she was many centimeters bellow him. Lips parted, and the volleyball at his side nearly slipped from his grasp it were not for his mind still being in the present.

 _It was fun_ , that was true. Despite the being chased part.

He really did have fun, didn't he?

It was not until that moment that he came to such terms. And he was ok with that.

“It... _was_ fun,” he mumbled in all honesty. There was a puzzle at his eyes he could not quite decipher, a frown at his brows like he was wondering why.

Why was this girl bringing this up? Why was it she wanted to practice, and out of all the people in the volleyball club and in the whole Karasuno High, why him?

Kageyama Tobio was no expert in girls, which was a valid excuse to feel as he did right then. Conflicted. flustered, and just a little bit flushed.

Hinata smiled widely, straightening her back. “So you remember, huh?” she laughed. “I'm glad!”

“I don't think anybody would forget being put in a situation like that,” Kageyama sighed.

This only increased Hinata's giggles. “Well.” Kageyama had only blinked once, his attention hanging on each and every word Hinata spoke casually. What he had not been giving attention to was her odd set of movements, and thus when the short redhead dashed forth and snatched the ball from his side Kageyama had to remind himself to breath, because for a second he thought he'd seen a ghost.

But it was no ghost and it was no abnormality, it was just Hinata Shouyou, who then stood behind him, holding up the ball in her right hand, smirking tentatively, her left arm propped on her hip. “For now just give me your all, Kageyama-kun!”

Kageyama was still held between shocked and fired up, but one emotion outweighed the other and he reacted after a pause. His lips curled into a smile, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes sharp, and he nodded his head in determination. “Alright then. If you say so, let's see if you've actually improved since the last time we met, Hinata.”

Hinata chuckled the ball towards the tall boy who easily took it in his hands. “Hai. Give it your best shot!” She was ready for whatever Kageyama would throw her way. Her knees dropped a bit, her hands pulled forth in a receiving position and her eyes stared right ahead towards the setter.

Kageyama rolled up the sleeves of his sweatshirt, dried his forehead with his sleeve, then got into his own position. Straightening his back, he calculated his actions before he did anything. Seconds later he tossed the ball right above his head and and hit it with all his might.

“Alright, here I go!” Hinata roared, receiving odd looks from people passing by. The ball approached and she held her position strongly, sternly, eyes on the oncoming ball, calculating how she would receive--

Only she had thought too much. The ball was on the ground before she knew it, only inches before her.

It bounced against the concrete for a few seconds, before gravity pulled it down enough and it started rolling off to the side and stopping on the grass.

Hinata stood there, hands held upfront, face pale.

Did she really just miss that?

“I—I'm sorry! Ahhh, dammit, it was just too quick. I'm really sorry, Kageyama-kun.” The redhead's embarrassment had reached its peak and she bowed her head multiple times. Such confidence she had presented at first now tumbled to the floor and she was feeling completely ashamed. “I'll get it next time for sure!” She held a fist at her side, her lips compressed together, this time the determination stronger.

The raven sighed. He supposed one mistake didn't mean anything, so he waved off her apology with a simple, “Don't mind, don't mind,” and proceeded to get the ball and position himself. “Let's try this again,” he said calmly and Hinata nodded enthusiastically, returning to her former position.

And they did try it again.

Twenty times before Hinata actually managed to receive the ball which sort of lingered on her arms, the force pushing her back and having her fall on her bottom.

Kageyama had lost his patience by the tenth try and was running himself on adrenalin by then. Now was his breaking point.

“Are you kidding me?” he gritted his teeth. “That was like the twentieth try.” His voice was lower than usual, aggressive. Hinata could tell by the look on his face he was not pleased with his partner's progress, and she admitted it to herself: she wasn't any more pleased either.

Bronze eyes found a mindless interest in the ball rolling off to the side and stopping where the grass begun. She knew her receiving skills weren't exactly the best. She could hit the ball, yeah, and she could jump, she was quick on her feet, but when it came to an oncoming ball with such a force, she was weak.

She was silent, with Kageyama looming a few feet away, arms crossed. She could feel the shame at her face.

“I know you can jump, and I know you can spike, but to not be able to receive, even the easier ones?” Azure turned cold, menacing, and a flash of the _King of the Court_ rushed onto her gaze.

It was fleeting, but it was the same as before. The thick, velvety cape, a shade that nearly resembled the deep color of blood, the round, glistering crown that neatly adorned the raven locks of the tall, intimidating boy that was Kageyama Tobio. _The King of the Court_. And like that time again, he was looking at her in _that_ way. A way that spoke disapproval at sight. “What have you been practicing all this time, Hinata?”

But he was also the voice of reason. Albeit his menace, albeit the cold of his eyes and the darkness of his aura, he spoke truth, a truth Hinata had been denying. It brought upon her a wave of shame, and it was not pleasant.

A mass wave of shame washed down. Her eyes stopped meeting his and remained focus on the volleyball. She was embarrassing herself, making a fool off of herself. She had tried twenty one times to receive Kageyama's throws and she had failed each one of them. Even though she touched the ball, even though he threw herself forth and pushed her arms up, the ball never hit right, the ball never rose up in the air like it was supposed to.

But it was never the ball's fault. It was her own.

“--...I'm...sorry,” she mumbled. She felt pathetic. Sitting like this, having Kageyama of all people being witness of her failure. It was degrading. It was _really_ degrading and it was getting to her. She needed to stand up. She really needed to--

“Come on.” Was that even the same voice anymore? Or was it just her mind playing tricks on her? Hallucinating wasn't a symptom she'd ever suffered, so when her eyes rose from the ground and met with a tall, large form, she knew it was reality. Kageyama was extending his hand, offering it for support, something she did not expect from him after her countless mistakes.

He was angry with her, wasn't he?

Nonetheless she took his hand. Her fingers laced neatly around his palm and his hand pressed against hers, pulling her up in a swift, easy movement, then letting his hand fall back at his side. Their proximity was so close Hinata could see the lines on his face as he frowned in such great detail, it was distracting.

She was caught up between confusion and a daze, until the silence was broken by the boy. “You need to practice harder. Volleyball isn't something you get good at in one day.”

His face was so strict, stern, plainly serious and even a bit menacing, even up close, but Hinata didn't feel intimidated, in fact she felt a little bit annoyed, but most of all conflicted.

Kageyama stepped aside, bending down to reach for the volleyball. He took it in his hands and remained with his back turned to the redhead. “So, let's keep practicing.”

Her lips shut together at that. Words that had been about ready to spill without a firsthand thought had been swallowed to the back of her throat, and now she was watching Kageyama roll the volleyball around on his hand. She watched him position himself. She watched him give her a distinctive look that reminded her that this, one way or another, was in fact a practice, and that this boy was actually helping her improve her weak spot.

She returned to the reality of the moment.

“Y—Yeah!” She placed her arms in front of her again, knees lowered, ready to receive this one hit. She wouldn't give up, not until she received accurately, and if Kageyama was actually willing to help her out than she wouldn't say no.

An hour later when Hinata's breath was barely making it to her lungs and her arms were an abnormal shade of red, and Kageyama had already cleared the sweat from his forehead for the thirtieth time in the past minutes, they took a break. Hinata crossed her legs once she hit the floor, hastily finding her water bottle in her bag and chugging down the refreshing liquid. Kageyama dropped before her, both hands on his knees, eyes set on the ground, tired and sweaty and pulling off his long sleeved sweatshirt that had been product of an uncomfortable portable sauna. He hadn't realized how hot it had gotten until he actually sat down to take a break. Sweat was everywhere. His back was sticky and he felt rather uncomfortable. Luckily he wore a tank top that served as an undershirt. He threw the thick clothing to the side and nearly drowned in his water bottle.

Hinata had been determined on focusing on her thirst and drank her water bottle in one go, sighing heavily once she had finished and pushing the bottle back onto her bag. “I'm beat,” she sighed, making a slight turn on her bum and falling back to lay on the ground right besides Kageyama. She covered her eyes with her arm, blocking out the view of anything around her, something to calm her down a bit. “Volleyball sure is tiresome, but it sure is fun as well,” she smiled.

“Yeah...” Kageyama mumbled as he fiddled mindlessly with the tap of his bottle. Something seemed to be on his mind. Hinata did not miss it despite having her eyes shut for a few moments, but having shared this silence for a whole minute had her place her arm away in order to look for the raven. He wore his usual look, although less sharp and more relaxed, and thoughtful. Index finger pressed to his chin, dark blue eyes stared ahead with something unreadable in them. Hinata could never tell what this boy was thinking, or maybe she had yet to develop such a skill.

“Ne,” her voice chimed in and Kageyama's eyes instantly turned to meet hers, not moving an inch from his position. His gaze told her she had his attention, and so she proceeded to speak. “What are you thinking about?”

Upon the simple question, Kageyama moved his gaze elsewhere, gingerly reaching his water bottle to his lips and taking a few sips. A moment of silence followed until he spoke up again. “You know the game against Tsukishima is on Saturday, right?”

Hinata attempted to nod, only she was on the ground and Kageyama would not see, so she voiced a simple, “Yeah,” and awaited for the boy to get to whatever point he was reaching.

Another pause, another sip of his water, and then the raven spoke again. “You should...should...go, I mean. So you can see the game.” He sounded somewhat hesitant saying this, as though words were not quite easy to put together but he managed to get his message through somehow. The water bottle was bending slightly against his fingers as he spoke. When he said no more Hinata assumed it was her turn to respond. She look surprised, her bronze eyes slightly wide and her lips parted.

This time she had been the one to pause.

And then...

“Ok.” It was a simple response and, despite Kageyama not looking her way, she smiled happily. There was a pause of silence in which the only thing heard was the rustling leaves and the only thing to focus on was the evening sky. The sun was beginning to set. Not that it prevented them from practicing.

The silence was not uncomfortable nor distasteful, and neither minded it, but Hinata found it easy to break through it with an excited, “Yosh!” as sat back up besides Kageyama and faced him. Her hands clutched her knees and her face leaned forth to gain the raven's attention.

And of course she got it.

“Then,” her index finger pointed upwards, as though she were ready to express an important point. “If you want to actually win then stop sitting on your butt and let's get back to practice!” She got to her feet the instant her lips had shut, and now she looked down at the tall boy with determination. Perhaps this was for the mere fact that for once she did not have to tilt her head up to be able to meet his eyes. She rather preferred him sitting, but only in this occasion.

She urged him to sit up, and he did so in a split second, reaching out for the ball that lay on the grass and holding it up triumphantly. “Alright then. How about I receive this time for a change?” He bore a rather cocky smirk, and Hinata laughed.

“Let's see what you got.” She took the volleyball Kageyama had tossed and smirked slyly.

Time to test the infamous _King of the Court_ once and for all, she thought.

-  
Turns out Kageyama Tobio was more than meets the eye. The thing was it was getting late, the light from the post was not exactly reliable, and the ball had become stuck on the tree they'd been practicing by more than enough times for them to grow tired. It was already late, regular practice was done by now, and so they decided to call it a rest for the day.

But perhaps it was also the fact Hinata had been feeling rather intimidated by Kageyama's flawless ability at receiving. She could barely see any mistakes in his serves or his receives. Every hit was precise, that excluding the few mistakes he could have made from lack of energy. By then they'd both decided it was about time to pack and head home.

Hinata waved the boy off with a smile once she'd gotten her bicycle from the racks. She took her seat on her ride home, glad she was still in capri shorts instead of her school skirt, and began pedaling her way out, leaving behind a waving Kageyama who also made his way out of the school gates.

It was really great, she'd been thinking throughout her ride back home. She had someone to practice with, she had Kageyama when her own practice was canceled. Nobody had ever taken such interest in practicing with her like this. Sure she'd had the boy's volleyball team back in junior high, but it felt as though they'd been doing their job, like it was simple protocol. But unlike that experience, which was also good in its own way, with Kageyama she'd felt natural. Like she could muse on and on about volleyball related topics and the setter would never fall back in their conversation. Like they could practice and practice for hours on end and he'd still be fired up.

It was amazing, really.

-  
Official practices would always be something Hinata Shouyou never became accustomed to. It was foreign, yet comforting. It was like a dream, but also a beautiful reality, that she could actually participate in something she wanted to do with all her heart.

She felt ecstatic.

So the next day she had reached the gym at seven sharp and was glad to see Michimiya-senpai with a few other girls at her side. As Hinata strode towards the gym some of her teammates gathered around, having just arrived as well.

Hinata flung herself right behind them, awed and excited, like she had not yet been part of a single practice. But she had, it was simply the fact twenty four hours felt like so long ago.

Wearing a smile throughout most of the practice was only a side effect of this great reality.

And just when Hinata thought she could not get enough practice in one day, there was Kageyama. She hadn't quite assumed they'd be having lunch that day as well, hell such a thought never crossed her mind until the bell to lunch rang and she was retrieving her bento box from her bag. Luckily she was not given a chance to wonder who would accompany her to lunch because Kageyama appeared right before her like a force of magic, holding his own bento box at hand, awaiting her company.

Hinata's eyes widened at the sight of the tall boy casting a shadow upon her, but soon after a simple smile spread across her lips, and she stood up.

“Let's go,” Kageyama said casually, and once Hinata was at his side he began making way outside, confident Hinata would follow his stride. And surely enough she did. She was right besides him, walking in casual silence until they reached a vending machine outside and purchased some drinks.

“Oi, Hinata,” Kageyama called as Hinata turned around, juice box in hand and ready to find a place to eat peacefully. “You have evening practice today, don't you?”

The question was unexpected, and for a second Hinata found herself without a word to say, her brain stuck between wondering why Kageyama would care to ask and if practice would be canceled this day as well. But Michimiya-senpai had not texted her at all and she'd seen some of the girls walk around the halls, so she had nothing to fear, right? “Yeah. I do. Unless it gets canceled at the last minute, but I doubt this time that will happen. Why?”

Kageyama's eyes turned elsewhere, an unreadable look bearing his countenance. Hinata could never tell what he was thinking. He turned back to the girl seconds later and shook his head. “Nothing, just curious. Anyway, let's go.”

Hinata was still curious as to why exactly Kageyama cared. _"Isn't it logical,"_ she wondered. She mused this thought throughout their walk to the rooftop. And it was only when she sat side by side with Kageyama and began opening her bento box to finally sooth her growling stomach that something snapped right into her head.

“O---Oh.” Her expression was one of a sudden sorrow, and she turned to the boy with rather solemn eyes. “I...understand now, Kageyama-kun. You have nobody else to practice with, do you?”

Kageyama didn't look up from his food. Simply took a bite of his rice and remained eating. After he swallowed his food, he took a quick glance to the girl, then back to his food. “--...Yeah. But it's fine. I can just practice on my own.”

“I see...” She felt disappointed. Kageyama was such a skilled player, she thought he deserved an official practice instead of throwing the ball at random objects and hoping for it to bounce right back at him as though it was being maneuvered by another person. She knew the feeling, and she didn't like it. Helping Kageyama formed into something she really wanted to do, and suddenly she was browsing throug different ideas on how she could help him practice. Until a brilliant idea came to mind--

“How about you practice with us?!” she exclaimed, excitement at her voice, as though she'd just intoned the best idea she'd ever come up with. It wasn't so bad, she'd thought. She had practiced with the boy's volleyball team back in junior high. She'd learned a lot from them. Kageyama could easily learn some stuff from the girls too, couldn't he?

But Kageyama's face said otherwise. He looked at her as though she was an idiot and she instantly knew the idea was silly.

“Don't be stupid. I can't just go practice with the girls. My team would probably mock me for years. I want to gain their acknowledgment on my skills, not on something stupid.” He looked angry. His eyebrows were buried deep between his eyes. Hinata was fairly certain this boy could scare any child away.

It was a silly thought, really, so she kept these thoughts sealed within her lips.

“Ah, you're right...” Hinata sighed. She dug into her food, eating quick as though she was in a hurry for something. Kageyama glared at her from the corner of his eyes, but said nothing as he also was eating at an abnormally quick pace.

Their bento boxes were empty in less than a few minutes, and then they just sat there, drinking from their juice cartons, looking up at the noon sky until--

“Or we could just practice now,” Hinata's voice suddenly chimed through the silence. She seemed to be in a daze, that was until something, or someone shadowed her view of the sky, and sharp, blue eyes stared down at her with something peculiar in them.

“Let's go,” was the only thing that came from the boy's mouth as he stood before her.

Wait, had her idea actually worked? The short redhead had been so dazed and thoughtful she had not realized she's actually spoken something _logical_. It was a great feeling, seeing Kageyama fired up by one of her own suggestions. Bronze eyes widened in amazement.

She jumped up in excitement and made way for the door. “You see!" she exclaimed in excitement as she awaited for the boy to follow her down the stairs. "I came up with the perfect idea! Now you've got me to thank for winning on Saturday, Kageyama-kun!”

Kageyama in response, rolled his eyes but kept up with her.

He retrieved his volleyball from his gym bag and rushed to an open spot in the courtyard where they could freely practice for a while. By the time they reached their practice spot there were only a few ten to twenty minutes for class to start up, so they made sure to make some progress.

The volleyball flew from one side to the other, sometimes in uneven positions, but Kageyama seemed to receive each and every single one of Hinata's hits. In contrast to Kageyama's prowess, Hinata missed most of Kageyama's receives and, in one occasion, scraped her right knee trying to save a ball that had come short for her. She made a note to self to never forget her knee caps, especially when practicing outdoors.

Her bruise was nothing too serious, but Kageyama insisted on taking her to the nurse's office to get a band-aid. “We've practiced enough,” he'd said casually, and convinced the short girl to do as he said. In truth he somehow felt sympathy for how hard she was trying to hit the ball. It mixed with the raw feeling of guilt for hitting that particular ball at an uneven angle.

“I'm...still no good at receiving...” Hinata had mumbled as she sat on one of the chairs in the nurse's office. The nurse had been currently on her lunch break, so with permission from a teacher in the faculty room they were free to take some healing cream and band-aids to treat the girl's bruise. As Hinata flinched when Kageyama applied the cream to her scraped knee, said boy also glared up at her. It was only a quick glance before he returned to tend her bruise, but Hinata saw it. It spoke volumes, because in it the redhead knew he agreed with her words. Agreed that she could not receive accurately, that she lacked such a skill and that he could not disagree with her, but it was not a look to degrade her. She did not feel insulted or intimidated by him. But it reminded her that if she wanted to be good she needed to practice, practice, and practice.

One scraped knee would not stop her.

Kageyama disposed of the cotton ball he'd used to apply the cream on her knee, and finished off by carefully placing a band-aid over the bruise.

“Alright, all done,” he informed, rising from his kneeling position and looking down at Hinata. “Does it hurt?”

“It's fine! It's fine!” she waved him off with an all to confident fort and a roll of the eyes. She jumped to her feet abruptly, ignoring the burning sensation of her scraped knee and giving a faulty smile to the setter. “A scraped knee isn't going to stop me from playing. Now come on, let's keep pra--”

The school bell rung throughout the whole of Karasuno High and cut Hinata's words right through. Her lips shut up abruptly at the sound of the bell.

She scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

“Let's go to class,” Kageyama said with a chuckle and motioned for Hinata to walk on back to the hallway.

-

It was like a natural instinct. Hinata gathering her things without a second thought and rushing out the doors of her classroom.

Kageyama was left behind watching her like she was an animal that had just escaped the zoo, but he said nothing as he also gathered his things and headed for the bathroom to change into his practice clothing.

It was a great feeling, really, to step into a gym filled with people like her, with the same passion as her. The atmosphere was so comforting that for a second she thought she was on a cloud, like she was still in junior high and this was nothing but a dream. But that wasn't the case, because she was in Karasuno High, and she was part of this volleyball team as well.

“Oh, hello, Hinata-chan!” some of the girl greeted as they walked in after her and Hinata waved back enthusiastically, announcing that she was going to change.

Practice was great, one way or another. It was only a constant reminder that, although she loved volleyball with all her heart, there were still some limitations as to her own prowess.

She did not posses the same strong and lean arms as Kageyama did. She did not posses the same height he did, and she sure did not posses the same strength as he did. Her receives were weak, and to her dismay it felt as though it had only gotten worse and worse in this practice. Michimiya-senpai had tried helping her with how she placed her arms, how she needed to lower her hips and bend her knees at a smarter angle. She attempted to receive many times, and out of all the tries, she managed to get one which hit her arms precisely, bounced up a few inches, but then rolled to the side limply.

But it was something.

When she'd said her goodbyes and rushed to the racks to get back her bicycle, she noticed something particular. Something, or _someone_.  She'd rolled her bike besides her, observant eyes trailing ahead until they met the figure at a distance.

No surprise, because this was Kageyama Tobio practicing on his own again. She watched him, like the first time, in awe. Her gaze could not turn away for his form was so precise it was perplexing, and she wondered just how he could keep up like this. How long had he been practicing this time?

"Kageyama-kun..."

A sense of _de ja vou_ crossed her, and although disturbing, she ignored it and stepped closer to the raven. The dark boy grabbed his volleyball with both hands and turned to the short girl in sudden surprise.

The girl, in response, smiled.

"Toss to me."


End file.
